It's your fault
by zinthafan
Summary: Edward finally gives up everything and everyone who loves him to be with Bella now that he is human, but this time Bella leaves him. Both torn and desperate, hope for death doing whatever they can in the process to achieve it. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

MEMO: Please rate and review...or else I'll update lesssss...

I'm trying ot move this pretty quick, to get right to the point in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these (amazing) characters

BELLA'S VIEW

I blame Edward.

Nothing could have brought me to do this...

Besides him.

I blame him.

I asked him just about every single day to do it. And every single day he declined. I begged him, I even left. I found I couldn't stay away for long, or he for instance, could not either.

And now I'm in the process of asking Alice. I want to stay with him forever, and I don't care if he's angry at first. He's always angry. I just hope that his anger would cause him to do anything drastic...

Edward was away for his hunting trip. This one seemed to be a bit longer than usual. Apparently he had starved himself too much in my presence, and had to go away for at least 3-4 days.

It was better now. We didn't get into fights too often...We did for a bit. A short bit of course, because, he had the incredible ability of dazzling me. While he made me angry sometimes, upset even, I could never seem to hold it long. I just forgot what I was thinking about, he would win all of our arguments ( no matter how short they were).

I was in the process of calling Alice right now. After calling her cell twice, she finally picked upped.

"Hey Bella," she greeted warmly into the phone. "I don't mean to be really rude or anything, but can you please get to the point. I have, um...company." I knew Jasper was with her, it was obvious. She and him had started spending (at least so it seemed to me) a lot more time together. They both seemed happier these days.

"Okay," I said. "Hey Alice, after you're, um...done. Can you come over? It's important."

'Wait...why?" I realized I had her attention now.

"Just promise me you'll come," I sighed. Charlie was away for a few days. He'd also been given a heads up notice that Edward had been leaving for quite a few days, and had eagerly taken that opportunity to go to a police meeting or something, leaving me all by myself for a week.

Alice came within the hour.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked as soon as she came in. I sighed, and faced the wall so I wouldn't have to look at her right now. "Oh my god. Is it something bad? You know you can tell me anything Bella!"

"Alice I want you to," I turned to face her. "I want you to..."I stopped at this point. Her expression had gone blank, but for a shorter time than usual.

"Kill you. Is that right?" She knew.

"Yes. You KNOW that Edward will never do it. And he never has to know. Remember, you told me that you could block him out of your mind occasionally, if you wanted. And I'm pretty sure you could do it for awhile. He's away for a while, and I could..."

She cut me short. "You want me to KILL you. Edward's going to kill ME if I do that," she squeaked.

"No, he won't. You know he won't."

"He would. Rosalie's already considered that."

"You and Jasper could go away for a few weeks, a month even. PLEASE Alice. I'm begging you. I KNOW that right now is the moment. You have to do it Alice, before it's too..."

"Late," she finished. "Before it's too late. You know, if I'd do it, there would be no turning back. Ever. You'd be dead. And," she turned to face the wall at this point. "Edward would leave you. At least for awhile."

"He wouldn't," I argued. "I know he wouldn't."

"You haven't known him for as long as I have Bella. Trust me on this." She turned to face me then. "It's the biggest betrayal, you know. For a loved one."

I was about to start crying, since I knew that what she was saying was right. "Please Alice,' I begged. "For me."

"Even though it's against my better judgement Bella, I'll do it."

"When," I asked.

"Now."

"Thanks Alice." Before I could say anything else, she bit me. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's point of view

I watched her scream out in pain. Oh god. What had I done?

I knew Edward would kill me, perhaps not physically, but definitely emotionally. Her screaming had continued for a few hours now. And now it seemed as though she had passed out. I noticed her body reactions were already beginning to slow down. That was unusual. That usually didn't happen for about, at least, 24 hours. Not that I had the opportunity to watch many transformations, but it was quite different from the other ones I had witnessed.

I felt awful. I had just killed Bella. But it was what she wanted. It was what I had wanted. It was what Carlisle, and Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I had wanted. Edward, I knew, wanted it as well. I could sense that, or rather, Jasper could sense that, and he would tell me.

I loved Jasper. Rosalie loved Emmet. And Bella loved Edward. Jasper could sense how much I loved him, Emmet had yet to realize how much Rosalie kept after him, but Edward...

It seemed to me as though Edward didn't realize how much Bella loved him. I didn't understand why. She was obviously willing to go through the changes, but Edward just couldn't realize it.

It reminded me to call Jasper. He picked up after the second ring. "Alice?"

"Hi Jasper," I chirped. I knew I needed to sound chipper, or like my usual self. I didn't want Jasper mixing with my emotions right now. Of course, he would never do that, since he had told me he'd never do it. But I could never be too sure.

"Jasper," I started. "Could you come over. It's kind of urgent. And bring some clothes for the both of us. Love you."

"Alice," he sounded confused. "Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just do it quick. And don't tell Esme or Carlisle, I'll talk to them."

"Alice," he cried. "What have you done?"

"Nothing sweety," I rang. "Just come to Bella's house. Okay?" I didn't wait for a reply. Instead I said "Love you lots, K? Bi," before he could reply, and hung up.

I called Carlisle after. I knew I couldn't call Esme, she would probably tell Edward by mistake or he'd read her mind. I knew I'd have to take Bella's clothes with me though, and make sure Edward didn't see her for at least two weeks. I didn't care no matter how much they both complained. I knew Edward wouldn't be ready for awhile.

Carlisle could also block Edward from his mind pretty easily, not that Edward would really bother to look in. My mind always confused Edward, since it was really "scrambled" as he would say. Carlisle, being his maker or something, did not have Edward focus on his mind easily, because according to Edward, it was pretty difficult to draw something from it.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Hi Carlisle,' I began. "I have a sort of problem right now. Jasper and I are going away for awhile. We have Bella with us. Please don't..."

"Alice," he cut in. "What have you done?" Apparently I'm irresponsible, and too hasty to make decisions that require a lot of "thought processing" as my supportive little family claims.

"Nothing Carlisle! Just trust me for once," I cried. "It's important, but just tell Edward, when he comes, that we took Bella for awhile to cheer her up. We'll be gone for two weeks, tops. Okay?"

"Alice..."

I didn't wait for him to reply either. "Just don't ask. Tell Esme what I just told you. See you in two weeks, K? Bi." I shut the phone.

He was there within five minutes.

I heard the door slam. "Alice?" Jasper asked, as he came in. He didn't ask any more though when he saw Bella's body on the ground. He understood.

"Did she ask for it?" he asked.

"Of course," I scuffed. "Do you really think I would kill her if she hadn't asked?"

"Sorry," he added hastily. "Wasn't thinking."

I rolled my eyes in response. "Just, can you please calm her down. She was, um...screaming awhile ago. And now she's..."

I didn't get to finish though. Because just in the middle of it, Jasper interrupted me.

"Dead," he finished.

"What?" I asked. Being a cold-one, as they said, I shouldn't have trouble with my hearing. "Sorry. I didn't hear you," I said.

He was staring at her, intently. It was as though he hadn't heard me. I smacked him hard at the back of his head. "What is it?"

"I can't calm her Alice. She's dead."


	3. A surprise waiting

MEMO: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW—the updates will come faster that way...

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these (inCREdiBle) characters...

Jasper's point of view

"Don't be silly, Jasper," she said. "She can't..." she trailed off.

Bella's heart had stopped beating. That was not supposed to happen. Not this soon. Not for at least a while. I had only seen one or two transformations my self, but even I knew this.

The process was different. Her body functions slowed at an irregular speed. I knew Alice had not injected that much into her. Alice wouldn't do that. And even if Alice had, Bella wouldn't die from that. I decided to ask her, just to be on the safe side.

"Alice," I began. "Exactly how much did you put into her?" I asked, fearful of her answer.

"Less," she said. "Not that much, only so much to cause as little pain as possible."

It took me a minute to digest that. If she had put in less, it would hurt Bella less. Perhaps the transformation needed a bit more poison. I didn't trust myself to do it, because I wasn't as immune or so to blood as Alice seemed to be. She read my mind.

She swooped down to Bella's position and began to drink, slowly at first, and then rapidly. She had injected at least half of Bella's blood with the venom. With luck, that could speed her transformation up.

We both waited patiently, and then I swiftly moved her body to the couch where both Alice and I waited. She put ice on top of Bella's forehead for what seemed like hours. I tried to get food into Bella's body, and wound up using one of Carlisle's machines, careful to make sure that he didn't find that out.

Edward, I knew, could not know of this. He would be coming, I could sense, in at least a day. He'd probably come early, to surprise her, expecting her to jump up in his waiting arms.

We couldn't wait here longer though. I could sense it was crushing Alice. And yet I didn't react. I couldn't believe that she was dead.

"Alice," I started. "You know we'll have to leave. Soon. Somewhere far away. Where Edward couldn't find us. And we'd have to leave today, before he gets back."

"I know,' she whimpered.

We were silent for what seemed like hours. And what had actually been about four.

"I'll get the tickets," I said, breaking the silent. "We'll make it England."

"Hurry," she cried.

Bella's condition had not changed whatsoever in the past days. I filled Alice with tiredness. Even if we could not sleep, Alice still could lose all of her consciousness, and doze out of reality. She could lose her thoughts for a little bit. That effect, of course, didn't last for long. Only for about an hour. But that was enough time to calm her down before she did something really bad.

We took me jeep (I, unlike Edward or Rosalie wasn't obsessed with cars, and didn't bother knowing the difference between a BMW and a Ostanza, or whatever Rosalie's car was called). I carried both Alice and Bella to the car, one by one. Our plane was taking off within the hour.

The airport, driving at my speed (which wasn't as fast as the rest of them) would take us at least twenty minutes. I had bought first class tickets, which would get us through the line quickly.

I had booked Bella as a girl in a coma, with serious problems currently. Alice, I knew, would regain her consciousness by the time we were on the plane.

"What's wrong with this girl again," the man asked for the third time.

"She is in a coma,' I repeated. "You know, where the sweat glands have been overworked and there are serious thread consequences with the brain and that gets into the way. She was sweating blood earlier, which had seeped into her glands by some mistake because her mother just died. And so she's going to visit her father in London...And so she needs to..."

He stopped me. Just like he had to the rest of the three explanations. "Just go," he sighed. "And you better hurry, you'll miss your flight."

"Thanks."

I saw a few girls eyeing me, and then Bella and Alice enviously. I knew this was no time to laugh, but I couldn't help it. Alice would have a fit if she saw this.

It reminded me of that time we were in the Alberta mall, and a few girls were flirting with me, that Alice had draped herself across my shoulder and had started kissing me.

They left, obviously mad.

I didn't worry about Bella much. I knew she would be okay. Things always ended up okay. Always.

We didn't have to worry about that. It would be okay. It would be okay.

I wished I could use my supposed "gifts" on myself, but it seemed not to help. I didn't like it that much either, it made Alice and Rosalie, Emmet; Edward; Carlisle; Esme; and Bella shy away from me.

We made it to the plane, exactly 2 minutes after talking with the security. He didn't think I'd be able to get there in 20.

It departed after Alice, Bella and I had departed. I used the time to make a call to Edward.

"Edward?" the phone rang. He picked up, straight away.

"Alice, Bella and I are going somewhere for a little while. Bella was glum for a bit, and Alice enjoyed the idea of what seperation anxiety would do to you."

I could tell he was getting mad. I used my powers or whatever to calm him down. It was a good thing he couldn't read my thoughts from here, but that I could mess with him emotions here.

"Where are you," he demanded.

I laughed, to try to ease him up a bit. I heard Alice purring beside me. She was lost in a trance. I knew it was not one of _those_ trances however. She was about to wake up. I knew her well enough to know that.

"It's not like I'm going to tell you," I snickered. "Not for awhile at least. And we have a surprise for you, well, not we...but Bella does. She's spending _all _this time getting it for you. And don't," I put a large emphasis on this word, "try Carlisle and Esme, OR Rosalie and Emmet, because, obviously, they don't know." I laughed, and shut the phone off.

He would be mad, but he would always be curious. His curiosity often got the better of him, and that's exactly how he wounded up meeting Bella.

I just hoped he couldn't find us, not until at least, Bella was okay.

"Jasper," Alice sighed. She startled me. "She's dead. I just saw it. We have to go Jasper, we can't go back now."

Alice was always right. I didn't doubt her.

It was hard for me to form my words though, after that. Edward wasn't going to like this.

"What are we to do with Bella then," I found myself asking.

"I don't know," she had begun crying. "I don't know."


	4. Moscow

Memo: Thank yooooooou for reviewing! I'm trying to update as much as I can…………..sorry…our teachers apparently decided to make everything due like RIGHT now…

NOTE: I've read like other fanfics and all, but they all say like the same thing that vampires can NOT cry…when it showed how Edward was sobbing when he had to take the venom out of Bella or something…

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these (wow) characters…………..and I'm REALLY jealous of her right now………………

**_Edward's point of view_**

Bella surprising me?

This was a surprise. She never surprised. She usually was the one who was surprised, and I usually did the surprising. I looked back to her face, the one she always held when she was surprised, and I smiled at the thought.

I was mad at Alice. Jasper. And Bella. Bella especially. She expected me to, somehow randomly let her go away for two weeks to make some surprise? And Alice and Jasper both knew I couldn't go on for long without her.

I had already hunted enough for at LEAST two weeks, so I wouldn't have to leave her. My stomach, not much to my surprise, seemed to be giving me problems. Just to see Bella.

I was already in the car when Jasper called. I honestly couldn't wait. Oh well.

I knew I was a party pooper, but I would find out Bella's secret through Esme or Carlisle. They were easy to read, even though I never really read them.

I was going home, and would be there in less than five minutes. I was grinning at the thought of finding out the supposed secret that Bella would be hiding from me.

I quickened my speed to over 110, anxious to find out.

As soon as I stepped in, I found Esme on the couch, watching an endless classic (or so she called it)- Titanic. She was crying at the scene of Rose and Jack on the dock, where they had their first kiss, just before the Titanic hit the ice berg ( a few hours before). I rolled my eyes. I had noticed that the female population always seemed to cry at this part.

I thought about if they had made a movie with the cold-ones or vampires or whatever. It would be interesting. How we would live through their time. Watch them get old. And yet, they would see us, begin to stare at our beauty, or as Bella called, be trapped in a dazzle or so. I wanted to see her so bad.

Esme then put the movie on pause, and turned to see me and smiled. "Edward," she exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you for at least two more days."

"I know Esme," I said, smiling back, "I finished a bit early."

"No doubt, hoping to see Bella," she laughed. She liked Bella a lot, I could tell.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No," she frowned. "Why?"

"I thought she was with Alice and Jasper?"

"Sorry Edward," she said sympathetically, "I don't know." She wasn't lying either. I could tell. It was harder for me to enter her mind though, somehow she blocked it partially, but I knew for this that she was not lying.

"Thanks," I replied.

"I know Carlisle's talking with Jasper right now or something. Go talk to him then," she shooed.

I went.

"You can't be serious Jasper," Carlisle said. I noticed that he straightened when he saw me. I also noticed that I could not read his mind that easily. He knew what they were up to. It looked as though he didn't want me to know. "I'll call you back," he said, and shut off the phone.

"Hey Edward," he called. "You're back early. How was the trip?" I could somehow sense his nervousness. It was rare that he was nervous.

"Good. What happened," I asked, curious.

"I have to leave soon. Sorry, I know I just got back. It'll probably only be a week though. So don't worry." He knew that I never did worry.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a conference in Moscow. Apparently I won an award from there someway or another, or at least got nominated."

"Congratulations, have you told Esme," I said.

"I will. I was just about to," he shrugged uneasily.

"What were you just talking to Jasper about," I questioned.

"Edward," he laughed. "You don't expect me to ruin the surprise do you? Believe me," he looked me in the eye, "it's big." So his uneasiness might yet be for another reason.

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

I didn't bother to hide my disappointment, I knew it would show either way.

"I have to go pack though. Bi," he waved.

I then went to Charlie's house. When I got to the doorbell, and after ringing for over a half hour, (and standing in the rain)- I remembered that Charlie was gone for awhile.

I sighed, disappointed.

Her surprise better be good, I thought.

He didn't know how good exactly it was though.


	5. Isaac Fortworth

MEMO: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!- I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM...I'm trying, as I said before, to update as much as I can...so ppplease be patient...thank you!

NOTE: VAMPIRES CCCCCAN CRY!- it showed so in stephenie meyers incredible book

Disclaimer: I'm crossing my fingers, but it's not helping

Stephenie Meyer is not giving me her book

one in which she owns all the characters

and I watch jealously

**Carlisle's view**

What Jasper had said must have been serious. I knew I would not only go to Moscow for one thing, but from Moscow to another place, under a different name.

I hoped that Edward would not result to reading my mind, and I did try to block it as best I could.

I had to ease up in the "Bella" issue or so, he could not suspect a thing.

I, of course, had no idea what had happened or what was wrong.

Esme, I could not tell anything too, Edward would find out from her. Jasper had specified, that if I do anything, I could not tell Edward. Staying with Edward for the past over 100 years or so, I had learned that Edward seemed to have a certain trouble with his anger management control.

I had also been told to bring several books on transformation. The best of my books, I had been told, the ones with the most information, data, examples through history as well. I had also been told to bring all of my travel disks in which I had downloaded all of my books, cover to cover. My bag was prepared within the hour.

Esme didn't want me to leave on such a short notice, but I had already assured her that there was no problem with anyone in Moscow, it was unlikely that they would recognize me from over 200 years. I

Edward was sad, I could tell, and disappointed that Bella was not there, and would not be there for at least two weeks.

I felt sorry for him, but they would have to go through separation anxiety for at least awhile to get anywhere.

I had only a few suitcases, one with only clothes, another with the books, and another with doctoral equipment. I didn't understand the third one though. What had happened?

The unfortunate thing for me was that in Seattle that day, the nearest airport, it was quite sunny. I put on a coat, and a hat. Hoping they wouldn't mistake for a terrorist or so, because that was, quite frankly what everyone was obsessed about nowadays. I thought it was quite funny about the whole terrorist issue.

Perhaps they were using vampires for the bombing and so forth.

And of course it wouldn't destroy them, the vampires that is.

I remember when Edward had brought up the story that Bella had gotten herself a steel rod and would start hitting Edward with it, just randomly, and occasionally, if she would hit hard enough, it would actually hurt him (but barely).

The airport seemed to be a problem. I had taken my hat and coat off when I had reached inside, but the woman who was supposed to be checking in didn't seem to be doing her job. It was about a whole five minutes later that she realized what she was supposed to be doing. My secretary had that problem occasionally as well. I didn't understand the attraction though.

It was a bit funny.

I got on the plane, under my own name. The flight was straight, and it didn't take too long as well. Moscow wasn't that far from Seattle.

When I had reached there, I had booked myself into a local hotel, at the exact number Jasper had given me. Inside I found a parcel with a new passport and so forth. Apparently my name had been changed to Isaac Fortworth, and I had no idea where Jasper had came up with that one. Fortworth sounded a lot like the Dallas Fortworth Airport or so.

Jasper had thought for awhile that that was his actual place of origin, where he had born at least. He wanted to go there, but it was too sunny, all year round.

My new flight was to Munich. It was a round-trip ticket. Enclosed was also a note from Jasper telling me that I would not have to worry about that- since it would look less suspicious.

Edward also found some fun in tracking, and I knew for one that he would find that as fun, to track me. He used to be like James, tracking human after human. I knew he still enjoyed the challenge.

There was also a trip to London from there. I instantly knew that this was the location Jasper had wanted me to reach.

Carlisle,

It's important. Whatever you do, make sure that Edward doesn't know. Alice doesn't want him to, and after what's happened, and quite frankly, neither would I, and neither do I. Please make sure to go under the name I gave you. Don't ask. Really don't. I'll explain it all to you when you reach us. I'll be waiting for you at London. You should make yourself comfortable there, you'll be there for at least a week or so. Apparently, according to Alice the weather is not doing well. I didn't know, until after I had already talked to you. Sorry. I've already bought you another ticket online. Don't ask. Sorry if my writing is not readable, I'm in a hurry. Thank you. Hope to see you soon,

Jasper

I could not believe for this to happen. A few hours later I had started walking t.v. Apparently there was a storm blocking everything around this region. It was quite cold in Moscow, even for me.

I left for some walking around. It was green a few miles south from here. It was nice.

I saw a man there though. A man I instantly recognized. I knew him. I would never forget him. The one who changed you, damned you to hell for eternity, is one that you will never forget.

It was that very one that I saw.

I tried to make this chapter almost as long as I could in the time that I had...hoped that you enjoyed it...the next view or so I'm planning on making is probably esme's or edward's, not sure yet. Thanks for reading!


	6. Bored

_Note: Oh my gosh, my school just ended, like today...and so now I'm hoping I can update a lot more often( hopefully)..._

_Disclaimer: I was just talking to Stephenie Meyer for buying all rights to heeer book (the one I want so much)...I don't know why she keeps closing the phone though...I really don't understand...lol_

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing..._

_CrazyDreamergirl_

**Andeegirl**

**VegetarianVampire**

**passionfornight**

**Opague**

**midnight 1987**

**Willow.Rosenberg26**

**phantom1391**

**TooMuchLoveforEdward**

**rosehale**

**bloosky**

**anivanchic77**

**Teresa53**

**londongirl016**

_**Edward's view...**_

**I saw her one night...**

It didn't seem real to me...

It still didn't...

I saw her eyes...somehow...they were...

I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't sense anything them. They weren't the eyes I was used to seeing. I wasn't even sure they WERE hers. They may have been from a flashback, but it was an image I had gradually produced in my mind. They were Bella's eyes for sure...but they were dead. Her eyes seemed to lack color, the eyes seemed to black in general. Both of them. The irises however, had a glint of red in it.

I thought for a minute that she was sending me a signal, a sign, that she was possessed like Annelise Michel or so (Note: Annelise Michel was an actual girl they had based "The excorcism of Emily Rose" off of****. I had thought that something bad had happened to her, but I also knew that she was safe in Alice and Jasper's care. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. I knew they wouldn't, and I wouldn't doubt them.

I missed her so much. But I was curious...still...to what surprise she had made for me...

I decided to ask Esme, just once more if she had any idea. I'd know if she was lying...or at least I hoped I would because she was getting awfully good at hiding her mind from me lately...same with everyone else.

She was with Rosalie for the moment. Apparently Rosalie and her were crying over the "Promise me" part in Titanic. It had been 3 days since Carlisle had left, and 1 for Emmet, who had just left the other day in fact. Apparently he was getting Rosalie another engagement gift (she didn't know this though, since every generation or so he'd make it a different age he'd propose to her). The last time he had proposed to her, she was 26 (and mad), and this time she was 19 or so. I was guessing he didn't want the same thing to happen to him that happened to him last time.

"Hey Esme," I said softly (actually trying to interrupt their movie), "Do you have any idea where Bella is? Just once more..." I pleaded to her. Perhaps she had heard of something in the past few days. It was Mid-Winter break. Apparently they had decided to make it longer than usual this time- three weeks. The parents had petitioned for it.

I had hoped that I would have gotten to spend time with Bella, at least for a bit. Esme interrupted my thoughts by pausing the t.v. I also had both her and Rosalie (who was quite mad at Emmet because she thought that he was hunting without her) glare at me.

"Edward," she sighed. "Why don't you go join Carlisle in Moscow? He'd probably appreciate your company there...being all alone as he is..." I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was just trying to get rid of me.

I didn't want to do that...she knew that. But I didn't want to spend my time with her and Rosalie, watching Titanic numerously, time after time. They were planning on watching Pride and Prejudice after this, Bend it like Beckham (they both thought that they were they sweetest of romance movies, somehow Bend it like Beckham was some type of a romance too- or Rosalie just thought that Jonathon Rhys-Meyers was hot).

I decided to pack my bags for at least a week stay. I would surprise Carlisle by seeing him in Moscow, and I would leave Rosalie and Esme wondering what happened to me- if they ever got up from the t.v. screen. I also brought myself a hat- I hated people looking at me too much- especially in the airport. I didn't bother bringing hats any where else- but after Bella had informed of the supposed fact that people liked to look at me...and would often stop breathing in the process...I had decided to wear a hat occasionally.

I had just randomly bought a ticket to Moscow- the flight was within the hour. The airport was over an hour away- according to speed zones. I was there within twenty minutes, and onto the flight in less than 20 minutes after that. I didn't know why people came over two hours before their flight actually left.

Moscow was a terrible flight apparently. They weren't flying people out of there, but for some people who could pay a _slight bit _more than actually wanted...they had tickets. "They" weren't many people. But I quite honestly didn't want to spend my week alone. And bored.

While on the flight I checked for any medical conferences or awards happening in the area. There were none. I automatically assumed that it was a private one, Carlisle had had quite a few of those in the past years or decades or so.

I got to Moscow, and had found the place that Carlisle was staying at. I checked myself in the room next to him.

I waited there for a day, he wasn't there. I watched t.v. for a bit as well, apparently there was a vandalism or something at some park.

The vandalizers face actually looked kind of familiar- the picture was that of Carlisle's. But perhaps there were more cold-ones in this area or something like that.

I decided to break into Carlisle's room at that point (Note: I really wasn't planning on doing this...I have no idea what I'm planning on doing next or after this or whatever- but I am planning on updating). It was quite easy to break in while the maid was cleaning. She didn't spend long there- about a few minutes only, since there really was no difference really in the room. She changed the covers nonetheless, and replaced several of the towels.

There were only a few bags in Carlisle's room. I didn't think he'd need that much.

I began to go through them. The first one I found was filled with books- these descriptive ones on various transformations through out history and how they had turned out. I didn't know why he'd need them though.

I was beginning to get a wave of suspicion- but I did not know where it was leading up to. The next one simply had clothes in it, and a packet of travel drives with all of Carlisle's books copied onto them.

I also found a packet hidden within the next bag. It contained various passports. Perhaps, I wondered, Carlisle had had a bad encounter in those areas before. But I didn't know why he'd need to go there though. I checked thoroughly thru that small packet. Apparently he had to go to Munich and London, and I honestly didn't know why he had to go there, and why he hadn't told me he was going there. The tickets seemed to be pre-dated. I didn't understand why though. I had thought, about a moment earlier that perhaps there had been a rescheduling- but there obviously wasn't according to the dates. And I also knew that no one would be able to fly out of there, or leave this area for at least a while.

I also found a note in there...I had gotten to the second sentence...the one that said I couldn't know...I didn't get that either. My suspicion was starting to grow bad, about the surprise. It was then that I saw Carlisle walk in. He seemed surprised to see me. Mad as well. I couldn't read his thoughts, it was blocked. I knew he was mad though. Plenty bad.

"Edward," he whispered. "I can explain..." he trailed off. I had just finished the letter. I punched Carlisle in the stomach. I heard the door break. I didn't want him to finish. I knew that whatever had happened was not good.

Carlisle never lied to me. And he had. He had now for the first time.

It was then that I noticed that he was already beat up. He looked bruised for a bit- a lot more than a vampire or whatever ever should.

THANK U ALL FOR READING...

I'd REALLYY APPRECIATE SOME MORE REVIEWS...I HOPE I REPLIED TO EACH ONE...THANK U TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING MORE THAN ONCE...THAAAAAAAAANK U!


	7. Can't stand it

**_NOTE: _** Thank you guys for reviewing, and again to all those people who reviewed more than once or twice or thrice and so forth...

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like...apparently the basement needs cleaning, the house needs dusting and I've been waking up bright and early (in my standards) every morning to clean...not fun...

**_Disclaimer: _**I called Stephenie Meyer again for the thirteenth time last night, apparently I've been named a stalker by the library for trying to steal her book...I still haven't given up on buying it however...lol

**Carlisle's view**

I could not believe that Edward had punched me, out of all the people I had ever encountered- I didn't believe Edward would ever punch me- but then again he did have a problem with his anger.

**I knew** that it was wrong for me to lie to him in the first place...and then to lie to him again that I could explain, when I really couldn't.

And both times it was about Bella- someone he really cared about. One of the only ones he really cared about. Me changing him made no difference to the amount of affection he showed me over the years, but to Bella- he seemed more lost every day, and me and Esme couldn't be happier for him- but sometimes it did seem that he was a little too lost for his own good.

I hadn't wanted to face him right now, or at least after half an hour. I really didn't want him to see me like this. It was too late however.

"Carlisle," he whispered- even too soft for me to hear straight- but I could sense that it was hoarse from what seemed like confusion to him- loss disappointment, as though something had happened to him that he really hadn't wanted to happen. I knew he was suspecting things- and the same with myself- to what had happened to Bella. I had a feeling that it was a lot worse than the both of us had expected. I knew he was, right now, expecting that something dreadful had happened to me when it honestly hadn't. I knew what he was about to ask, he didn't have to go on further however.

"Edward," I sighed, "I'll explain later." I was much too tired to talk right now. I left him gaping at me from the behind to go to the bathroom where I washed up my face thoroughly, leaving every scratch and bruise untouched by anything besides water- just to get rid of the blood. Perhaps this would repel the ladies, I thought. It hadn't helped on the way here however. I had once heard- this from Edward telling me- that the ladies when this had happened to me once before had only thought I'd done some heroic act such as saving a child from a burning building or so. I smiled at the thought.

He came in at that point of time however, to see me I suppose. There wasn't much to see though.

"I just got into a bad fight,' I explained to him as he walked in. "There isn't much to worry about." I knew he would though, he was just that type of a person.

"Carlisle," his voice rang, "tell me what happened."

"Edward," I turned around to face him, 'nothing is the matter all right?" He didn't look as though be believed me.

"Tell me."

I knew he was persistent, and so I didn't fight him (although I was over three times his age). "I met the man who..." I caught my breath for a moment, "changed me. I met the man who changed me, and I couldn't help myself from lunging at him- and I'm pretty sure he recognized me too, since we both got into a hand to hand combat at the same time." I wasn't looking at him when I was saying this. I knew what he was going to ask though. "Don't worry," I sighed, "there were no humans passing by at the time- at least I hope."

"Oh."

"He said that he was sorry, but he knew that I would lunge for him and so I stopped of course. He also said that he was expecting me to turn up sooner or later because he was a senser- as in he could sense things coming- not like Alice though- he didn't have visions. He told me that he was sorry, and that he had realized the wrongings of his ways and had finally turned to the Church- which I doubt he had belonged to a few centuries ago or whatever- and was trying to correct himself even though he knew that he would probably never see heaven for turning a priest or so who was only trying to be the savior of mankind. We then sat down and talked for a few minutes, when he attacked me once again." I knew I was frowning at that point, I didn't try to hide it though. "He was lying however, he had only just decided to turn as many as he could. He flashed a person he was feeding on moments before he saw me- and I realized at that point that he was trying to make me join him like Angel did with Spike," I didn't have to explain myself at that point, Edward I knew liked that show just as much as I did (Note: Angel is like/ was like the best show ever). "Thank god the blood didn't affect me however- you know-" I explained sheepishly-even though I knew that he knew-"that I do the same thing that Angel had started with the bags of pig blood since I can't do what you and Emmet do all the time or so." (Note: I think they should have done that in the book- or at least say that the girls did that since hunting grosses me out a bit).

I looked at Edward then, and the first thing that I noticed was that he wasn't even looking at me. He hadn't been paying much attention to anything that I was saying. I couldn't believe it for a second, but then realized, this was not the same Edward I used to know. I knew he was thinking about Bella however.

"She's dead..." he trailed off. I didn't ask him how he knew that for his voice was already too weak. I suspected that as well...but I knew that Jasper and Alice would never let anything harm Bella in any shape; matter or form.

"Edward," I said to him, "You know just as perfectly well as I do that neither Jasper or Alice would ever do anything to harm her. They would never hurt her, or ransom her or watch her suffer-except in your hands," I said, adding the last part to cheer him up a bit. It didn't work however. He interpreted it wrong.

"Carlisle," he said..."She's dead.."

I shook my head and simply told him "no," for he shouldn't have doubted Jasper or Alice or me.

"Jasper, he..." Edward I noticed, didn't get to finish though. I received a call from Alice then. I didn't even get to answer it though.

Jasper burst in at that point, with Bella-the lifeless Bella in his arms.

I noticed that Edward was no longer beside me.

**NOTE: Thank you for reading...I honestly swear I'll try to update more often...I tried to make this long...but I know that it was not as long as the last one, or quite frankly, as long as most people write there's which I sometimes (I swear I mean no offense because I like it) never gets to the point...**


	8. It was never meant to be

**MEMO:** I'm sorry it took me soooooooooooo long to review...I've been meaning to for awhile...and I know I should update more often- but now- im still not sure- but I probably will have more time...THANK U FOR REVIEWING!

ESPECIALLY TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MORE THAN ONCE!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer JUST sold me her book, she gave up yesterday...except the sale hasn't been finalized yet, and the characters are still in her name...lol

**Alice's View**

I didn't want to get out of the car. I honestly didn't. Jasper had already gone, and I didn't want Carlisle to see me, and to know what I had done. I didn't want any lectures, and I didn't want to see anyone at the current moment.

I was sobbing against the car seat, holding myself. I suddenly heard a sound, and I squeaked, not being able to help myself. I knew that Edward knew I was in the car. He had just read it from Jasper's mind. I could feel him coming towards, but with Bella in his hands. Dead Bella.

I could feel his steps tracing down the hallway. He was moving fast, even at a human pace. He was angry, living with him for so long had told me that. I could sense when he was agry; upset; disappointed; and lost. He didn't know what to do. He'd usually ask me. But he couldn't this time. Even I didn't know what to do. That's why we had come to Carlisle.

I didn't want to see Edward just right now. I got out of the car, and ran at that point, blindly. I was running at human pace, striding more like it to make sure that he couldn't make me out from the crowd so easily.

I got myself to an alleyway, where I hid for several minutes, panting. I saw a man stare at me, as though hungrily. I could easily tell what he wanted. I hated people like that. I went over to him, and slapped him, breaking his jaw. I laughed at myself.

I knew I needed to get over my thoughts; and I knew this was the best way. The man was crying out in pain; and I fled from the scene. I didn't like this; running, and fleeing and escaping the past. I didn't like this at all.

I ran from the scene, running as far as I could. I eventually fell down from exhaustion. I didn't know where I was. I leaned myself against the brick wall, pounding my head repeatedly against the wall. I suddenly fell into a dream or so. I didn't refer to it as a vision, for it didn't seem like a vision. It was different.

"Alice,' the voice said. I didn't want ot look at it. I didn't want a vision at the time.

"Alice,' the voice repeated. I looked up in shock. It was Bella. "It's not your fault. I asked for it. It's not your-" I cut her short however.

It was not a vision, I could tell. I didn't want to listen to this. It might have been my own imagination. I didn't want my consciousness covering up for my own guilt. I tried to snap out of it.

"Alice," it said. "It's not your fault. This is not a dream. It's true Alice, I'm really dead. But Alice...just do-"

"No Bella," I said. "Please go away. I know your not real."

"Alice," it said. "Don't run. You didn't do anything, just know that. Edward was expecting you to do it all along."

"Don't say that Bella," I said. "I don't want to hear it."

"So did I Alice," she screamed. "I expected you to do it. Edward won't even CARE. Just _listen _to me Alice," she said.

"I am Bella," I whimpered. "I am." I started to take myself out of the vision. I didn't want to stay hear any more.

"Wait Alice," Bella cried, realizing what I was doing. "Tell Edward I love him. But tell him," I realized she was whimpering now. I would leave after she said this part. "Tell him it wasn't meant to be. Please Alice," she begged.

"Okay Bella," I said.

"Thanks." she said.

"Don't say that," I said, just before I left the vision behind.

**Bella's view**

Bella's dead. That's honestly true. Can't really add anything here. Just wanted to make this part clear. Sorry if the Alice's dream is confusing- it's meant to be.

**Edward's view**

I carried Bella's lifeless body through the hotel hallways. I knew I would have to get rid of it soon, so people wouldn't look at me. I was halfway down the hotel lobby, when I realized that even more people than usual were staring at me.

I went back to the hotel room, quickly. Carlisle was there, staring at me as I walked up the hallway. He immediately understood. I dumped her body in his arms, and left. I had to find Alice. She would know what to do, she always knew what to do. And hopefully this time would be no different.

I strode quickly down the streets, ducking my head so people would quit looking at me. It really could be disturbing sometimes.

The face of Alice was in someone's mind, I noticed immediately. And what he was thinking of doing to her. I could feel my eyes grow blank, just as they had with Bella rarely. I remembered the fear I had sensed from her those seldom times- and yet I hadn't stopped. I knew there was something wrong with me this time as well.

I knew Alice could take care of herself, but I didn't like this at all. I followed his trail of thoughts. The man was homeless- or at least seemed like it by his clothes and matter of dressing, and the stench could not go un-described either.

I noticed his jaw was broken. I laughed mercilessly as I had noticed Alice's handiwork. I still was furious at the man however, but I knew Alice would like to do this to those other type of men who liked to "do" things forcefully.

She had once stopped several trafficking jobs and operations with women, careful to maim all the men appropriately to what they had done- which in her eyes was just as horrid as killing or worse. I sometimes did the same.

Being Vegetarians or so did not stop our disgust of certain people which were even more than certain creatures of our own race or so- because we were made to be monsters- these people had made themselves monsters. The story was quite different.

I went over to the man, who was crying in pain and asking me to help him. I laughed at him, and took his hand, crushing his bones. I hated men this way. I restrained myself from doing something worse to him.

"What way did she go," I asked him. He eyed me fearfully and yelled. I noticed that there was no one else for at least 300 feet around this area. "There's no one but us here, and I can just as easily do the other hand," I said. He kept on yelling. I broke one of his fingers on the other arm. I knew I couldn't hurt him that much because I had to find Alice. I had to find out what to do with Bella, because there was quite frankly no heartbeat, no blood circulation, no breathing, and no motion whatsoever coming from her. I shuddered to think what would have happened if she had come in contact with this man. Then I knew for one that I wouldn't have been so sparing with him. I also danced at the joy of what Jasper would do to this man. Jasper, I knew, was discussing things with Carlisle right now.

I immediately had known as soon as Jasper had walked through the doorway that Alice had tried to change Bella. Both Bella and I knew that. It's what we both expected sometimes, even though I secretly knew that Bella had expected me to change her and would have only done this in the most drastic measure there was. I loved Bella, and now she was dead, and my only clue to her was Alice, who had apparently run from me. And my only clue to her now was this man.

"She-" I cut him short. His mind told me the rest. I stared at him pathetically for a few simple seconds, hoping this would scar him for life and to never make a decision like this again.

I followed her trail, which seemed like she had carefully hid. I was so absorbed into it that I had not noticed the multiple people I was bumping into- barely aware of them yelping and turning away from me. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Never in a million years would I have anticipated this. My own beloved sister- the only person who I had been close to my whole life- had taken the life of the girl I loved.

I suddenly heard something in my mind, telling me to come to some park. I rushed past and followed the trail. It was snowing badly, and I noticed people were beginning to hurry into stores and that cars were parking and the passengers were leaving for some sort of cover inside the stores as well. They didn't even have ambulance anymore, but some paramedics or so I thought had come with snow dogs of all things! (Note: I'm really not sure if this is a custom or not in Russia- but there's probably something like this there- I'm just not sure it's this right here)

I didn't have much time to observe however, I just knew that I was without a coat. Being dead or not I noticed I was wet. I glared at people who were looking at me in surprise- wondering what had happened to my coat and why I was still outside.

I rushed past them and got to the park within two minutes; thankful for the snow for covering up my path.

I saw Alice sobbing, waiting at a bench for me. I walked towards her.

"Alice," I sighed, "It's all right. Just tell me what happened." I noticed she was breaking down, and so I sat next to her, holding her and letting her sob into my shirt.

"Jasper," she moaned. "Get him."

"I can't get him right now Alice. Tell me what happened to Bella," I whispered sadly, "you have to understand- I need to know what happened to her." I brushed her hair slowly with my fingers.

"It's all my fault Edward," she cried. "I did it."

"It's my fault Alice," I whispered, "It's all my fault."

"Edward," she said, lifting herself out of my hold.

"Yes?"

"She told me to tell you that she loved you Edward." I didn't have to ask who she was. "She also told me Edward,' I saw her hesitate and noticed that she wasn't looking at me anymore, "that it wasn't meant to be."

"What?" I asked her. I had understood that I was mistaken when she said she. I had no idea who "she" was, but I knew that my Bella would never say something so heinous.

"She said you had to understand that Edward. It was the last thing she said to me."

**Alice's view**

I noticed that Edward had gotten up. Something had come over him. I knew it was my fault, I just didn't know what to do about it.

**NOTE:** REVIEW,THANK U TO ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED- haven't gotten a chance to reply yet but sorry it took me so long to write this, I hope that this was long enough for a actual update. THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Intrigue

**Memo:** This is like, to me, an early update…….I know that it's not considered on though…compared to like…all these other people who update pretty much every day…

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer and me are meeting in court…something about illegal using of copy righted material….I'm trying to get an autograph…

**Edward's view**

I could not believe that Alice had just said that to me. I was pretty much her brother, and she had said _this _of all the possible things she could have said to me. I could not believe that she had just _lied _to me, to make me _get over _Bella. Suddenly I was staring at someone that I could not recognize any more. She was not the same person I had met all those years before. I slapped her, hard on her cheek.

"You _planned _for her _death _Alice," I spat. "You did this on _purpose!"_

"NO Edward," she cried, "I swear I didn't. I didn't mean for it to be this way, you should have seen what she was like when she called me Edward. You should have heard her Edward. She seemed just about _broken. _She was _desperate. _And you Edward," she pointed at me, "were not there for her. _You _were hunting, thinking that it-"

"Shut up," I stopped her. "I don't want to hear it. You _killed _the girl I was in _love _with Alice. The _only _girl I ever even _liked _Alice. You-"

"So you never liked me or Rosalie or even Esme did you Edward?" she asked. I stared at her dumbly.

"STOP trying to get smart with me Alice," I cried. "You _killed _her and now you're blaming it all on _me."_

"It's my fault Edward," she said.

"Damn _right _it's your fault Alice." I said.

She looked at me then. There was so much in that look- anger, disappointment, and hurt. I had seriously never seen Alice hurt before. And now she was, by what _I _had said.

"Bella really did say that Edward. She said that to me. She also told me to stop running Edward," she was holding my hand, "You have to believe me when I say that."

I immediately took my hand out of hers, in obvious disgust. "Don't lie to me Alice. You killed her," I croaked, "how could she have _said _that to you, and not to me?"

"I'll show you Edward," she sighed. And I began to see.

"**Alice,' the voice said. I didn't want to look at it. I didn't want a vision at the time, she recalled. I could read Alice's thoughts, I noticed.**

"**Alice,' the voice repeated. She looked up in shock. It was Bella. "It's not your fault. I asked for it. It's not your-" Alice cut her short however.**

**It was not a vision, I could tell. Alice obviously didn't want to listen to this. It might have been my own imagination, something Alice had made up for me. Alice didn't want her consciousness covering up for her own guilt, and so she tried to snap out of it.**

"**Alice," it said. "It's not your fault. This is not a dream. It's true Alice, I'm really dead. But Alice...just do-"**

"**No Bella," she said. "Please go away. I know your not real."**

"**Alice," it said. "Don't run. You didn't do anything, just know that. Edward was expecting you to do it all along."**

"**Don't say that Bella," Alice said. "I don't want to hear it."**

"**So did I Alice," she screamed. "I expected you to do it. Edward won't even CARE. Just _listen _to me Alice," she said.**

"**I am Bella," Alice whimpered. "I am." She had started to take herself out of the vision. She didn't want to stay there any longer.**

"**Wait Alice," Bella cried, realizing what she was doing. "Tell Edward I love him. But tell him," I realized she was whimpering now. I would leave after she said this part. "Tell him it wasn't meant to be. Please Alice," she begged.**

"**Okay Bella," Alice had said.**

"**Thanks." she said.**

"**Don't say that," Alice had said, just before she left the vision behind.**

"Did you make that up Alice," I asked her, startled. That was clearly not what I had expected to see.

"Do I ever lie to you Edward?" she asked me.

I immediately had my own flashback. It was of Bella.

**Flashback**

I was watching Bella sleep, peacefully. I was there, like I always was, holding her. Today I sensed something wrong however. She kept murmuring this one word…

"Intrigue…intrigue…"was all it seemed like she could make out. I didn't understand why she was doing that though. She had seemed quite sad earlier when I had told her that I would be leaving for a few days- a few _short _days I had said. And she had fell asleep.

I left after she woke up, wondering all the way what the word "intrigue" meant exactly.

**End of flashback**

I now understood. That was the last time I had seen her- alive that is. And all she had taken our relation ship to be was intrigue.

"Why Bella," I cried, running from Alice, and leaving her to herself. "Why did you do this to me…"

To me it seemed like she had planned her own death.

**Note:** Please review and tell me what you think…and I KNOW Bella would never do anything like that, but this is FANFICTION, its MEANT to be unreal….even though the story, sadly, is unreal even though I'm crossing my fingers that it's not just like I did with Harry Potter for like the past three years…


	10. QUICKIE

**Memo: wont be able to update for a few days..going to Montreal...writing this as fast as I can..**

**Disclaimer;; stephenie meyer owns this**

**Jasper's view (just to warn u this chapters going to be short and snappy basically)**

I was explaining to Carlisle what happened to Bella. He was shaking his head, trying to recall something. He had been doing this for several minutes, which was rare for him because the solution usually came really easily to him, and yet now it wasn't.

I was waiting for him to reply to me for what seemed like much more than a few minutes to me. Edward was looking for Alice I knew, and I was worried to what was happening to her right now.

I knew Carlisle was frantic, searching his head for something and I of course wanted to say something. I felt bad enough as it is, trying to attack Bella what seemed like only days before, but was a week. Edward hadn't been talking to her much since then, neither had myself, Emmet and Rosalie who had gone back to Africa, only Carlisle it seemed had been unaffected by the blood of her.

I felt awful, staying right over here, her blood I could still smell; dead. My attention instantly snapped back to Carlisle who was hovering over Bella's body, checking her pulse, her mouth, poking at her iris's which I didn't question because he was a doctor and I had never much even gone to the hospital before.

"I've read about this somewhere," Carlisle began to say.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Don't know. I understand why you told me to bring my books now, but I don't think it's in any thing I have."

"Ohmigod," I muttered, nervously. I was still mad at what Edward I knew would be saying to Alice right now.

After about a half an hour of Carlisle hovering over Bella and muttering things lowly to even my own ears, I went to the door to the hallway where I would be getting some air into myself and trying to lose her smell- which was really overwhelming me.

It was then that I saw some people screaming over some girl that had just fainted in the hallway. I went towards them, curious, also knowing that there was no smell of blood and so I knew it was safe for me to go there.

I found Alice.

"Alice," I asked her, my voice weak, pushing the people aside. "That's my fiancé," I explained to them, though they didn't question me. "Alice," I muttered, pushing her short bangs out of her eyes. "She's fine," I said to them. "She sometimes just faints. It's nothing to worry about." I moved my face to her eyes to see if there responding to anything.

I then too my hand away from her, but she had grabbed it.

"Edward." she muttered, soundlessly.

"What?" I asked/

"Edward..." she repeated. "The Voltruseli. He's going to do that to himself Jasper..."

I immediately understood. Alice had told me once that Edward was planning on committing suicide when Bella was gone, and it seemed now that he was planning on doing the same.

I immediately took her and went back to our hotel room, where I STILL found Carlisle hovering over Bella, still anxious and reading his own mind, although I knew his memory status was perfect. It would only mean that this was something he had encountered as a human.

"Carlisle," I said to him, making him look up.

"What?" he asked, still frustrated.

"Edward's doing it again." Carlisle didn't have to ask, since we all knew what that meant.

"Put her in a wheelchair," he said. "We'll get the tickets at the airport."

Before we knew it, we were rushing there, running at the top of our own speed, me and Alice carrying Carlisle's luggage and bags- Carlisle carrying Bella and the wheel chair, and yet I still didn't think that we'd make it fast enough.

We got to the airport within two hours- when the airport even at a regular car speed was only an hour away, and yet WE of all people were running and it was taking us THIS long.

There was a blizzard outside, and Carlisle it seemed was happy, as he later explained to me that this would freeze her body if she was still alive or dead or whatever. It would give him time to think.

"To Italy," I told the clerk at the Northwest airlines area. "I need to rent a jet-" I told her.

She was looking at me as if though I was crazy, and she told me that the weather would still make it unfit for at least a few weeks at least.

"Let me talk to your manager," I said.

"I'm the only one really working here today," she said. "So talk to me."

"I'll give you three million for a private jet. I have my own license," this I showed her- although I knew it was conterfeit- because it had been valid in the 80's although I had changed the date.

"Okay," she said, after over half an hour of explaining to her- where she kept looking at the security cameras.

Myself; Alice; Carlisle' and Bella were within the plane within 2 minutes. I took the plane to a lift off- only hoping that we would get to Edward fast enough.

NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG...I SWEAR IM SORRY...BUT I WROTE THIS IN A HURRY JUST KNEW THAT PEPOLE WANTED UPDATES..DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SPELLING RIGHT NOW...SORRY...THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW...


	11. The Volturi

STATS: Ohmigod...I checked the stats for "It's your fault" and I was amazed...it has over 4 THOUSAND hits, FOUR THOUSAND!

I've had about 65 reviews- in which I hope will keep coming...1 C2 (no idea what that is)...thirteen people's favorites...and over 21 alerts in which it's going to pop up on people's mailboxes that I'm writing this...wow...THANK YOU TO ALL OF THIS!

Memo: I can't believe all of that...I've had these ideas for this chapter for a really long time now...except I haven't written it, and I'll redo the last chapter if people want me to and make it about three times longer or two times longer or something like that...

I'm going to clear up a few things:

1. When Alice has intense visions she sometimes falls out of shock or something momentarily...sorry for that

2. I really like the show Angel/Buffy and I'm sorry if that part was confusing in previous chapters

3. Sorry for going up on a different point of view at that time as well...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Edward's point of view**

It took me awhile to get used to the fact that Bella was no longer with me. The moments seemed like seconds too long...

I wished for one thing that this would be over soon, and I went to the only cure I knew of to get over this remote fact that I knew I could not face alone.

I saw the "Votruseli" in front of me at that moment of time. All three of them faced me, looking at my face trying to find the excruciating details. I tried to turn my face, but the man Eros (forgot names- sorry) held my face. I knew Alice would probably be seeing what was happening now, or what would perhaps happen later. I knew that all of them would be coming now, with Bella. I knew that part too, and at that part my face shuddered uncontrollably.

I already missed her, and I found myself crying there, where I was at the point where Eros threw away my face in disgust and ridicule.

"You come into our home," Carlos (name?) began, "and begin to disturb us, slowly at first. You throw our things in our _face, _you tear my books the ones have been read for about a thousand years,at least 10 times longer than you have been here," he sneered, " and now you are here _crying_ in front of us for some unknown reason. Now tell us boy," he barked. "Why do you want to die?"

I was going to read the man's mind to find out what he wanted, but I found myself unable to do that at the moment.

"Don't try to do that," said the other man. "It wont' work. We know what you want."

"What?" I managed to make out, stuttering.

"Tell us what you want," he said.

This wasn't what I thought this would be like. I had thought this would be different, with the action first and the questions later- at a point where I couldn't respond. I didn't like this.

"Nothing..." I managed.

"Don't try to lie," one said, and I was too confused to make out who he was. I just didn't like this.

"I want you to kill me," I answered, truthfully- hoping they would grant my request.

"We already knew that," he answered, "but at least that's a start. Now tell us who the girl is."

I stared at them in shock, since never had it crossed my mind that they knew of her.

"Oh," the other one said, "of course we would know. We always know. We also know that she's on her way here right now- along with several other people. The rest of Carlisle's clan I presume Edward. Am I correct?"

I didn't catch the last part however. I had only made out the first. "She's alive..." I trailed off, startled. And here I was, making a fool of myself- probably going to get my death wish- and yet she was _alive. _I didn't hide my shock.

The tears on my face froze, and suddenly became tears of joy. "She's alive," I chanted. "She's alive!"

"Don't get your hopes up boy," Eros (I could suddenly make him out) said, smiling smugly. "I still want to know why you would do this for a girl."

"Because I love her," I whispered- it being true.

"Like Rosalie did for Emmet- changing him even though he was alive..."

"How did you..." but I trailed off. They probably knew of everything. The first thing I had told Bella had been partly true of how Rosalie had no choice _but _to change Emmet, but when I had told her that the last birthday we had celebrated was in 1935- I wasn't sure if Bella had found out that Emmet was still alive at that time, _human _at that time.

"Carlisle told us," he stated simply.

"Oh," I managed.

"That was also the time you returned, correct?"

"How..." but I stopped again, realizing that they knew all of it, and most likely Carlisle had told them since there weren't that many clans to keep track of nowadays.

That had been the rebellious stage I had told Bella about.

"We also know what Alice saw, you idiot," Marcos (name?) snickered.

"So she's alive," I answered, confused.

"Alice didn't kill her," he said, 'she simply..."

But the man stopped at that point, and I noticed that all three men weren't looking at me anymore, but at the door.

And out came Alice, Jasper, Carlisle- and what used to be Bella.

"Good evening," Carlisle said- looking up at the men. "These are my friends- Alice and Jasper," he motioned to behind them who nodded their head in awe- looking around at the house. And I had once thought that our house was beyond imaginable- or so Bella had told me. I shuddered at her name- because there she was, right in front of me- lifeless.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Carlisle," all three chanted at once.

"Been busy," he shrugged. "Anyway. You probably know our little dilemma for being here- and I excuse my other little friend Edward"- he said, glaring at me, "for his irrational behavior."

I glared right back at Carlisle then- I could not believe he had just called Bella a dilemma (ha! That rhymes!).

"Please leave us," they said- Carlisle included.

Jasper, Alice- who was still looking around- and myself left. I felt like killing all of them- Carlisle especially for what he had just said. _Irrational behavior? Irrational behavior my ass (sorry for that)._ I could show him irrational behavior.

I felt a sudden rage tear inside of me, and I began to tear even more of the house down. It was in fact- just the size of our house- just remotely bigger- but there items and set up were at least hundreds of years better.

I could feel myself ripping up even more books- unable to control my anger- and throw their pots and vases- which I believed were antiques but did not care at the current moment, and was quite happy for myself at doing so.

I heard Jasper run to my side- trying to stop me. I knocked him aside, making him run into a pillar. Surprisingly it only left a scratch. Perhaps Jasper had stopped himself, or they had built the pillar out of flesh or something- I thought the second point much more of a possibility. I now wondered why they had not killed me. The obviously hadn't hesitated doing so before to so many other people.

"Edward,"Alice's voice rang, stopping me short. Her voice had that effect. "Stop it," she ordered. And I did.

"Shut up Alice," I growled, unhappily. I hated her at the current moment.

"Stop and listen to me Edward," she said. I didn't want to listen though, and so I went back to my previous occupation.

It was after doing that for a few more minutes that I found myself in even a worse state. And I attacked things I had disregarded previously, not knowing for where my anger would lead. Perhaps I would attack Alice and Jasper next, I thought happily.

But that didn't seem to be the case. I noticed that both of them pounced at me in unision- trying to stop me. I wouldn't let them do that. I tore and tried to claw my way through their grip. Jasper's strength I knew- Alice's I had not anticipated.

"Pig's blood does that," she crooned.

"Alice," I dropped my guard for a second, seeing that their grips loosened, and then I popped up once more- but they had still grasped a hold of me.

"I'm not stupid Edward," she giggled, "and neither is Jasper. So just SHUT UP and listen to me for once," she said.

"STOP it Alice," I screamed. "I DON'T CARE. JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WHAT TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY BECAUSE QUITE FRANKLY, I JUST DON'T _CARE!_"

"Oh Edward," she said, "you'll care about this."

"Shut up," I repeated, turning moody. Bella was dead, and she was doing this of all things- giggling of all things. I now regretted that I had once called her the most _supportive, _because at that moment she was far from it. At that moment, when things mattered most to me.

"Oh Edward," she said- turning my head to face her way- I spat at her- but she just giggled. "Bella's not dead!" I stopped fighting them.

"Repeat that," I said, startled.

"She's not dead Edward. Not dead!"

Both of their grips were off now, and I knew I could run- because I was definitely faster than the two of them.

"Stop Edward," Jasper called out- speaking out for the first time. "Carlisle needs to try to figure out what happened."

And so I ran back to them, the tears suddenly returning from where they had stopped.

"The reason Edward," he said, staring at me, "that they didn't kill you, was because of Carlisle. Okay? To sum that up- Carlisle knew one day that you would lose it- and Carlisle isn't stupid so he had _told _the Voltruseli _ages_ ago what you had planned, and if that ever happened in the future for them not to make a big deal out of it, because they knew Carlisle. So stop hating Carlisle at the current moment and talk to Alice." I had never known Jasper to say so much- especially to me as well. If he ever talked it would only be to Alice.

"Okay," I mumbled. "Now tell me what that has to do with Bella?"

"That's why the Voltruseli are helping Carisle. Got that?"

"Okay," I said, obviously excited. I was jumping for a few minutes or so- lightly so the floor would not break- listening to Alice giggle.

It was then that Carlisle came out. Eros followed him. I wondered what had happened to the other two.

"They had a meeting," he called out, pointedly.

"Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"Well Edward," Carlisle began, hesitant at first. "Alice's poison affected her in different ways. It was the reason _why _and _how _Bella became a monster, as you so like to put it. She did it for love Edward, and Edward she..."

"Get on with it," I cried, excitedly.

"She did it for _love _Edward. Because she loved you. But she also did it for intrigue-" I flashed a cord at that point. Intrigue?

"What?" I asked, confused. I had heard that word before- from what Alice had told me.

"She believed you simply loved her for that Edward. That's why she believed you didn't change her. And it looks like she regretted her decision after she made it. She also believed Edward- I know this because she confronted me before when I, um, saved her- that you were lying about ever wanting to die for her. She..."

"Just tell me what happened to Bella," I moaned, not wanting to hear this.

"Well," he said uncomfortablly. "She can only get her life back Edward if you give up your immortality for her."

"Okay," I said, not realizing the conflicts at that point. "Okay."

NOTE: IM GIVING UP ON SAYING ILL TRYING TO UPDATE QUICKER, BECAUSE OBVIOULSY THAT HAS NOT BEEN WORKING SO WELL...PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW...I WANT TO TRY TO GET UP TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT...


	12. It's your fault

Memo: Thank you guys for reviewing! Still tell me if you want me to do the chapter before the last one over again because it really wasn't written that well and in a hurry, and I realize that….but it is probably going to be just about the same, just a little bit longer if I do….PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is not that nice…

_**Alice's View**_

I stared at Edward in shock. I didn't know why he was saying that. He was giving up his _immortality _for God's sake. He was being stupid, I reckoned, but in love nonetheless.

He would become human if he did this, and so would Bella. And I didn't know if he would want to change back after that, just being left there. With his heart beating again, with being able to eat. He hadn't been given much of a choice when changed, and yet I knew he regretted this. He regretted it so much, and now he was given a choice out of it.

He would probably leave us though. Him and Bella. I knew that they would have to. Rosalie would be so jealous, I thought. She had never wanted to be this way either.

I don't think he realized the consequences though. That he would have to leave us after he became a human. He couldn't stay near Jasper any longer. He would have to sleep and drink and eat, and I knew how complicated it was for him not being able to read minds. He still couldn't handle reading Bella's minds- although he could everyone else's.

Though I knew he could adjust, in time that is. But what if the time ran out, and he died of- perhaps not the influenza, but something else. Who knew what would happen if he became human. I knew he wouldn't want to change back. I knew that no way in hell that he would want to.

I almost found myself crying there, looking back between him and the wall, not sure of what to do. I could stay with him, I bargained. Help him along the way. But I knew he wouldn't like it. What if he tried to run away from me?

But then I knew I would find him. Sure, I could bring Jasper along with me, but Edward would have problems adjusting, and would get himself into accidents much too often. Jasper would probably kill them both, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop them.

Jasper scared me sometimes. Sure, I loved him and all- but sometimes he really scared me. I also knew the only reason he was here now was because of me. He loved me, and I knew that. I also knew he could sense my panic right now. And I suddenly felt a wave of relaxation hit over me. I didn't want him to do that. Not now. Not here.

I leaned over and smacked him, hard. "Don't do that," I hissed to him, being careful that only he could hear. He shocked, seemed to happily oblige.

"Edward," I called to him, from behind. I didn't think he heard me, and so I repeated, "Edward!"

"Yeah," he breathed, not even bothering to turn around.

"Have you even thought about it yet?" I asked him.

"What do I have to think about Alice?" he asked.

"That if you do this Edward, you'll be human. And when you're human, you probably won't want to be changed back. You'll _die _out there Edward. You know that you could not live with us. It's not safe," I whispered, rubbing Jasper's arm. He knew I was talking about him.

"Why is it not safe Alice," he asked, annoyed, and finally turning around.

"My boyfriend here would probably kill you," I remarked.

"But then I'll kill myself anyway," he said. "You know that without her, I'm nothing. You know that Alice. You also know that Bella was lying to you in that dream thing you had. I love Bella Alice, and you of all people should know that. Taking her away from me," he accused. "NOT NOW JASPER," he yelled. "Not yet. It's completely _your fault _Alice," he whispered. "It's your fault."

"No," I whispered. "I'm sorry Edward," I yelled, biting my lip. "I'm so sorry."

I then took myself and ran out of there.

"It's your fault," he yelled, and I could hear him- screaming down the hallways as I ran. "It's all _your fault." _

I heard Jasper's footsteps behind me, following me. "Alice," he moaned, running after me.

He finally caught my hand, and I fell to the floor- all my emotions running to me at first slowly and then fast.

_I first saw Bella, the look of determination in her eyes. Her telling me a final "thanks," I then saw her on the ground, writhering and screaming for what seemed like days but were actually and simply moments. I then saw myself call Jasper. I heard him tell me that she was dead. I saw myself running, hopping on an airplane in hopes to get away from him. Then I saw him confront me. I saw Edward in front of me, realizing the words of my dream like thing, finally sinking in. I heard the word "intrigue" flash through my mind. I then saw Edward, cast out and throwing away what he was born for. And then I heard the words again. "It's all your fault. It's all your fault._

"It's all my fault Jasper," I said, breaking down into his shirt, crying. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not Alice," he said, raking my hair, and holding my chin. "It isn't. "

"How can you love me Jasper?" I asked him. "How can anyone?"

"Because your all I have," he said, holding me up. "And your all I'll ever have."

"Don't lie to me Jasper," I accused. "Don't you ever bloody lie to me. And don't you use your bloody powers on me either Jasper. Don't you dare."

"Just shut up Alice," he exclaimed. "Just listen to me. None of this is your fault. Edward's an idiot, and hell, even he knows that. Bella knew that. Everyone knows that Alice. Don't you dare accuse yourself of what he's said. Just don't," he finished.

"That's all you can say," I snorted, looking up to him. "Do you even love me Jasper?" I asked him.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"You heard me," I said.

"Your questioning _me _Alice. I'm trying to HELP you for God's sake. And your questioning me."

"I'm sorry," I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry."

"Okay then," he said, taking me back into his arms. "Just tell me one thing though.

"What?" I asked, too tired to answer his questions right now.

"Is that all you think of me?"

"Is that all I _what _think of you?"

"You know what I'm talking about Alice," he asked me, again.

"Oh," I said, realization finally dawning on me. "I'm sorry about that," I told him. "I'm sorry."

He then let me go. "Don't lie to _me _Alice," he said. "Don't you ever. If that's all you clearly think of me Alice, I have to go."

"What?" I asked him, dazed and confused.

"I just need to go now Alice," he repeated, his tone hard and cold- not anything like I had heard before.

"Why?"

"The same reason you were trying to leave me. You think I don't know how you've felt about me Alice? You think I don't know that you're _repelled _by me? Just when you're looking at me. I'm not even sure you love me Alice. You know what? I'm not even sure about _us _anymore. And then you ask me why I have to leave? Good bye Alice," he said. And then he left.

It was then that those words donned on me again. _It's your fault Alice. It's all your fault. _

NOTE: PLEAAAAASE REVIEW…I JUST HAVE TO PUT THIS HERE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AFTER THIS THAT MUCH AND IT WOULD HELP IF I KNEW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKED AND DIDN'T LIKE ABOUT THIS- AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER CHAPTERS…JUST A BIT ANYWAY…ANYWAY….THANKS FOR READING…AND STILL REVIEW….LOL


	13. Good bye

MEMO:** Ohmigod! I'm SOOOOOOOOo sorry how long it took me to update…. My mind, but I really haven't written it- sorry- but I've been like really busy, well, not that busy- but I'm reading these Sarah Dessen books which are _really _good and that I'm going to put over here- The Truth about forever- and Just Listen- are really good and I recommend reading it………………**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer already gave away the whole entire plot to New Moon when I put in on hold beforehand in the library- our main prediction is typically correct though……..I'll put that in my review response or something……….since I doubt people would want it here….**

**BELLA'S VIEW!**

At first I had no idea what was happening. I had felt absolutely nothing for what had been the past couple of days, had heard absolutely nothing- but had seen everything. I somehow was able to see it from Alice's mind for some reason. I think it was because she had taken my supposed life from me- except I wasn't really dead which was really strange.

I wanted to know so badly of what they were talking about- and now I had found myself able to read their lips. As soon as I had mastered this task, I instantly regretted it. Now I was hooked upon what they were doing.

I also found myself to understand and absorb Alice's feelings. I didn't know what was happening to her. Something concerned with Jasper and Edward.

It took me a little while- from when she had reached this supposed group who Edward had once told me about- to a few hours when I realized that Edward was talking about giving up his immortality for me. He wanted to give up his _life _for me. To become human.

It was so stupid, I thought. How I had responded. How I had immediately called Alice and told her to change me. And now Edward was going to become a human. Edward was going to _live. _

I found myself giggling in my mind about how he would look like a human- what characteristics he would have. Would he still be as tall? But then remembering Alice, and how tall she was- I guess height really didn't change. Would his nose be crooked, I thought? What colors were his eyes originally? How about his hair color?

Then I remembered the other features…what if he started out as he had left off? The dying seventeen years old in Victorian times on the verge of death from the Spanish Influenza? What if, I thought, his memories of me vanished? Everything he had experienced since his death, replaced with memories of the past he had so called "forgotten"?

What if…I thought….What if….What if…

The "What if's" would not seem to stop. There were too many. What if Edward died the second he turned human? What if Edward _didn't _even turn human- like the Votruseli said- but was gone altogether?

I could see Alice's panic. I could also see my own. (**NOTE: I REALLY HOPE THAT CLEARS SOME CONFUSION UP- IF IT DID NOT CREATE MORE SINCE WHAT THE VOTRUSELI SAID IS THAT EDWARD GIVES UP HIS IMMORTALITY FOR BELLA- MAKING HIM HUMAN AND SHE'S PONDERING ON THAT RIGHT NOW)**

**Edward's view**

There was a mirror right be me. I saw my transformations occur slowly. I wasn't sure what the Votruseli had did exactly. But it did include Alice, who was standing- trembling- right next to me. Apparently Bella was seeing everything from her mind, and so she had probably seen and heard what I had said to Alice, I assumed.

I was so excited though, that now I would get to see Bella. See her again, in this hell of a long time.

I missed her so much. And so I had no regret doing this.

I didn't remember what I had looked like a human exactly. I only remembered a few things. A few things the Votruseli had brought up in me somehow by pricking me and Alice, and putting something in my mouth.

The changes were small, but secure. My hair for one thing, turned a brighter shade of orange/reddish somewhat and a darker shade of brown in some other parts. I saw myself in the mirror, my self reaching more of a human posture, much more slouched and leaned back. Not the picture I was used to seeing, but not much different nonetheless. What seemed most surprising to me however was that my eyes color didn't change much- but were made permanently a honeyish color- the type of color they sold in contacts nowadays.

My skin tanned itself automatically. I looked half like I was half Mexican- half albino like Bella was.

I felt my teeth rotten itself- to how they used to be. They, I knew, no longer were as clean, and as groomed. Carlisle could fix that later however.

I also felt a bit lost- for all those voices that used to be in my head disappeared. Especially Alice's, the one I wanted to hear right now. It was probably what Bella was hearing and seeing.

I was wondering what changes were happening to her. What were happening to her body, right at this precise moment. Of course her body wasn't over here. It was being watched over by Carlisle at the present moment who had left it somewhere else- somewhere he wasn't telling me.

My hands were quivering I noticed, my teeth chattering endlessly. I was so cold. Of course the Votruseli wouldn't have to waste their money on a bit of heating- they were probably wasting it on pointless books they would never read.

The changes were no pain to me. I was thankful for that, nothing like changing into- but somewhat like waking up- something I now remembered. I heard memories rushing back into my mind- over a century of memories I fully remembered. I was thankful for that, the memories. I could remember just about every one now. My memory was always sharp, I remembered. Something about eating this thing called badam or something some lady had given to me- or more specifically my mom in a market.

I remembered my mom at that point. I'd never seen her much however- much more of my Dad. That's how times used to be. And what I saw more than my Dad, was working outside in the fields- where I remembered we had caught the virus.

Working outside in the fields were only jobs for people who could not afford much of anything else-. That was why no one really ever knew that we were gone- that I had died and come back- that there was no body- because to everyone else I never existed. Except for Carlisle. Then Esme. Then Rosalie, followed soon by Emmet- and decades later Jasper and Alice.

I didn't want to spend my time donning on old passports I had forgotten however, when there was so much of the new that I yet to absorb in. The new feeling of being human. I also knew that now I would have to leave them. I would have to leave everyone- except for Bella- who knew that I existed.

I knew that I probably wouldn't change back. I knew that's what Alice was thinking with her fight with Jasper. I knew she had been repenting for it about an hour earlier- but now was staring at me incredulously.

I felt a notch clense in my stomach, and knew that I was both tired, hungry, and had to go to the bathroom. The tiredness part kicked in the most for I was on the ground- no doubt unconscious that much before hand.

"Edward," a man at my side said, gazing down at me- face familiar, voice familiar- but couldn't sort anything out right now- "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Don't really remember," I replied, blinking once. Twice.

"Well, that's good," he replied, walking away. "You never really knew me anyhow- and after this I'd doubt you would remember me. But at least you remember your name."

"Marcos," I said in reply.

"Good job," he said, somewhat amused by his tone. I was now just wondering what he was thinking, about what to do to me next. The silence in my head was beginning to mock me.

"How did you do it?" I asked, confused. I didn't remember that part.

"A part of your beloved's flesh- your's- and your supposed sister Alice's. The other part I'm not telling you."

I immediately noticed the part he said about Bella. "Where is she?" I asked him.

He laughed.

"Where is she?" I repeated, louder.

He just smirked this time, and turned his back on me.

"Where is she," I cried, this time yelling and up to my feet.

He started to walk away. Before I knew it, I was on his back- grabbing his neck and kicking him from behind, screaming "Where is she?"

It was just as he pushed me off his back, without turning to face me or anything- and continued walking- that I heard the words whispered "I'm here."

I turned to face her. "Excuse me Alice," she said, looking past her and at me. "I need a minute alone with Edward."

"Sure thing," she replied. I could read her face well enough to know that she had not been expecting Bella, but was just bewildered at what I had done with the famed "Marcos".

Marcos then left the room, followed by Alice who I could only assume was after Jasper. I still wanted to know what happened between them. But not as badly as I wanted to know what would happen between Bella and myself.

She walked up to me, determined- an earnest glimpse in her eyes. As soon as they were gone, she ran up to me and hugged me- kissing me on the cheek.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Edward," she said, looking me down- from foot to head. "You look so different, and also feel so different," she told me.

"Like wise," I replied, smiling. The intrigue thing must have been a hoax, I laughed. To make me feel better, and she couldn't have meant that now- I thought. No, now I knew.

"Edward," she said, "before this goes on any longer we need to talk about something."

I saw a determination in her eyes I had never seen before.

"Yeah you're right," I replied, grabbing her hand in response. "When do you want the wedding to be?"

"Edward," she looked at me, scornfully.

"What?" I replied, laughing. Never before had I remembered being this happy.

"Carlisle told me what you did-" she started. "And I-"

"Don't talk," I said, and pressed my lips to hers, happily. Within a few seconds she broke out.

She must have been determined, I thought.

"I meant what I said," she said, stepping back from me. "I will miss you Edward," she said. "And I don't want you to dwell on this moment, ever. But I can't be this distraction to you. You need to go turn back to what you were- only hours before. This obviously won't work out Edward. You're meant to be a vampire thing," she continued. "and I'm not. I can't take you away from Alice and Carlisle and Esme- all these people who love you more than I ever could. And I don't want to hear anything from you," she said. "I will always love you Edward, but this love was never meant to be. It didn't work Edward. Carlisle told me why it didn't. Apparently I'm a lot more different than you ever thought. Apparently my blood's different, I can never truly become one of you. So good bye."

She turned and walked away. "Don't," I gasped- when realization of her words finally hit me. "Please don't," I said.

"Don't make this any harder than this is," she said.

Her hair flipped as she left, and that, I thought, would probably be the last glance of her I would ever receive.

I was still standing there, not realizing what was happening, not noticing the rush of excitement around me- Alice wrapping her arm around my waste trying to calm me.

Those words I knew, would never truly make it in.

**Bella's View**

The second I stepped out of the manor, a wave of rush stepped over me. I ran as far as I could from there, taking a local bus.

Staying hours in it until my stop in nowhere land.

The tears finally coming to me.

God, I thought, I was such a liar.

**NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW- I'M NOT GOING TO BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SINCE I'M GOING TO CANADA TOMORROW TO SEE NIAGRA FALLS AND THE CANADIAN FESTIVAL (WHERE CELINE DION'S GOING TO PEFORM TITANIC- THE BEST MOVIE EVER MADE-) PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH- I WANT TO REACH A HUNDRED SOON, AND WITH THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS ON THEIR STORY ALERT LIST- THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO GET IT ON A HUNDRED- SO PPPPPPPPPPPPPPLEEEEASSSSSEEEE JUST REEEEEEEEEVIEW!**


	14. Entirely mine

**Memo: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to reply to the ones I haven't right after I write this…and Ohmigod- New Moon is finally out (at least in the United States)- or you can buy it on Amazon...**

**I've read it over like seven times now and have read Twilight over as well- and that's the main reason it's taken me quite a bit long to update…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer definitely owns Twilight now…**

**Alice's view-**

"Why did she leave," Edward whispered, still shocked.

"I don't know Edward," I lied. "I don't."

"Why did she Alice?" he repeated.

"I don't know Edward," I cried. It was my fault all over again.

"Please tell me Alice," he begged. Even being changed hadn't left him unaware of my tone- when I lied at least. He knew I knew.

"She…"I hesitated. "She…I think she figured out that you were strongly contemplating on leaving her after what happened."

"But it was only a thought," he whispered. "I wasn't that serious about it."

"She figured out all the packed bags Edward," I said. "The hunting trip was a bit longer than your other ones lately- three to four days to clear your head and hunt and stuff Edward, that was a bit longer of a wait for her than usual. She just realized that I guess, when she was in my head."

"Why did she leave then?" he asked, again.

"She didn't want her heart to be broken Edward," I told him gently. "She wasn't sure of what to do. It's not your fault Edward," I whispered to him- arms still around his waist.

"Why did she come back then," he asked in a dull tone- as if all life had left him.

"Her soul must have somehow been preserved in something Edward," I continued. "I truly don't know. Maybe that's one of the Volturi's powers I guess."

"Yeah, maybe," he whispered. "Do you know if she'll come back?" he asked.

"I don't know Edward."

"Then end it for me Alice," he begged. "Life's not worth anything any more. I know that you're lying Alice. I may be human, but I'm not stupid."

"At least change your self back," I suggested, shocked myself. "Then maybe you can find her- explain to her what happened. Make her see reason. You can-" but I was cut short.

"Oh on," Aro's (**Note: I finally found out what their names were- relatively close to what I had guessed) **voice rang, along with someone I could only assume was Caius. "He can't change back."

"What?" both me and Edward asked at the same time, turning.

"See," Caius said. "Existing for so many millennia certainly drew up boredom, and it's rare that we have fun. And so we thought, they wanted to be together- the only way is human."

"He can't die either," Aro chimed in, laughing.

"Yes," agreed Caius. "Tell us what happens in the end though, since this certainly is the most entertainment we've had in quite a bit. You see, we can't pass up a chance at fun."

"You can't do that," I whispered hoarsely- I could only presume too low for Edward to hear.

"We can, and we did. Now leave,' they both commanded.

"Oh god," I whispered, my shock not hidden.

**Bella's View-**

The tears were remote and lasted only for seconds.

I wanted to cry _so _badly. To be able to scream, to be able to shout, to be able to do _something _at the very least. Something to let it all go.

But I couldn't. I was star struck.

He was going to _leave me, _without even bothering to say good bye. It was what he was planning all along somewhat. It's what Alice was telling me. She had told me that I had a right to know.

She had told me that he wasn't sure himself if it was a good idea, and that for him it was only a thought. A strong thought however, with bags already packed- a home already bought.

That incident was what his worst fear would be- along with a few other glitches he hadn't seen forthcoming. That I wouldn't scream and start running like he had always thought I would- that I had sat still and had accepted my fate- not flinching.

Jasper's expression had not scared me what not- and he knew that. I had seen it as ordinary. And that had scared him even more.

But it had scared me the most.

I had found myself now, in the back of a bus- staring lifelessly at the people clattered around me. I had no idea where I was going- for the people around me had started complaining about the time. Glancing at their watches every third minute. Then every other. And then every minute.

But for me the trip wasn't going by fast enough.

I had no idea what I was hoping to gain from this- staying here and doing absolutely nothing.

Life didn't seem like anything any more.

It was then that I lost sight of what was happening around me.

And to me- within moments I had found myself looking over a cliff- ready to plunge. Looking over, I saw an end- an end to all of this.

An end to the pain. An end to the fact that I would know that I was not the one who had made him give up his immortality- and now he could easily get it back.

I never deserved someone as great as him- and he had deserved far better than me- for I was a nobody. A meaningless nothing.

I was simply something to be studied.

A fascination.

An intrigue.

And it was my fault he had given everything up. It was simply my fault.

And knowing this, I let myself fall over the ledge. All the while telling myself that very thing.

"It's my fault," I whispered as I was falling.

"Entirely mine," I whispered.

**Note: I know this pretty different from my last chapters- but I hope it's okay. Please REVIEW and tell me WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Bye for now…**


	15. Happy at last

**Memo: Wow- I was definitely hoping for to reach a hundred reviews by the last chapter (but I was only two off) but I'm still SO happy…thanks to all you guys who bothered to review after you read it…or any other chapter for that matter…I know I'm overdue for this chapter, and so sorry for the wait- but it will probably be another two weeks for the chapter after this because I have to update my other two stories to help catch them up- THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Same as the previous…hello it's got fanfic in it!**

**I can't say how many times (back when fanfic was still kind of new to Twilight) I've read stories in which the person's complained on how they forgot to put the disclaimer in, even if it's for like the fifth chapter and they've put it in all the others and stuff- how people review and say how they can't believe that we're stealing Stephenie Meyer's credit, it's like they don't even _know _what website they're on….- and so I'd like to take this time to thank you guys for not doing that…THANK YOU!**

**Bella's View- (You can't really expect her to be dead, can you?)**

As I was falling, there was only one face I saw- his. How happy he'd be that I was gone, the burden that had ruined his life- for over a year now. The burden that had caused him to give up so much that he loved- especially his _body _now, his _immortality._

His ability to protect those in trouble, to find out what others were thinking and to love I guess. Though I knew I had only been a responsibility he had been challenged to- challenged himself to actually. And now that I was gone- I knew that he'd be happy that he had accomplished this challenge and that I had not been hurt. And I was happy for him. I had gotten out of his way. I was only a girl after all- there were over three and a half billion of them in the world nowadays- there was nothing particularly great about me. No one would miss me.

Jessica, Mike and Angela- they were only timely friends who had not paid that much heed to me after I had gotten together with Edward. Renee, my mother- she'd have Phil to comfort her and she'd be fine. That much I knew. But Charlie though, I wondered…Charlie was something else. Charlie had no one. He only had his job, and a friendship almost mended with Billy- but not quite.

I knew though, that Billy would just tell Charlie that the Cullens had done it, and then they would stir up trouble all over again. Charlie would begin to lose interest in fishing, as he'd taken it in as a ridiculously strong habit with Harry Clearwater over the past 15 years after my Mom had left him.

I had never understood that though- why he had let her leave. He wouldn't even _date, _or even _look_ (with the exception of Alice) at other girls. Alice was of course-something different. He loved her almost as much as a daughter, apparently, but looked at her according to Edward- I ignored the pang in my chest- at least, like Renee.

Hard willed and understanding. Fun and responsible. Caring. Warm, no matter how cold she was on the outside and in appearance. Charlie almost loved her- and Alice, clearly, liked him just as well.

She'd probably tell Charlie if I was dead. Or she was seeing me right now. I shuddered at the possibilities.

I remembered how much Charlie always looked forward to my visits- how happy he was to see me. He was just as happy to see my Mom as well- but knew now that he could never get her back. He understood that she loved Phil.

What my Mom and I had never understood though was why Charlie had never gone after her, why he didn't move away from one _lousy _city and just _leave. _She didn't understand that one bit. Why he didn't chase after her. Why he chose to stay instead.

I didn't get it.

I never would

And so now I decided not to try. I'd give it a week, I decided. If he didn't come (EDWARD) after me by then, then it would be over for all of it. Then I'd end my own life- if it didn't, highly doubting- end now.

Most likely it would.

But now I wished I stayed. Just for one more week, when I'd know how everything would work out- to see if he really loved me after all. To see if he'd really want _me, _the _nuisance, back _in his life. Disturbing him in so many ways- making him fight against everything he stood for- giving him a smell which was supposedly much too strong to resist for him, and I knew, had probably always known- that this would tempt him to human blood again.

This smell of mine probably came to him as a surprise, I had imagined- a surprise which he'd taken horrifically. And because of the resistance he'd put on me, and I remembered how he tried. Trying to convince _himself, _instead of _me, _whose life he was endangering that he wouldn't hurt me. And yet I hadn't cared. I hadn't even paid attention to it.

And there was nothing special about me. That much I knew. Edward could find a gorgeous girl, tall- athletic, romantic, just like he was. I immediately thought of Keira Knightley (NOTE: SHE'S LIKE AN UNBELIEVEABLE TYPE OF GORGEOUS- IT'S NOT FUNNY). Keira Knightley, the star of so many movies- Bend it like Beckham, Pirates of the Caribbean 1&2, Love Actually, and so many more…she was so many things I was not. She was skinny for another thing, while I averaged at 125 (according to Stephenie Meyer at least), she was taller _and _at least 20 pounds lighter. She was successful, something I could never be. I had no great ideas, couldn't argue, I _wasn't _able to make great arguments, explain _why _I was doing what I was doing.

I could never be someone great. Smart. Intelligent. _Witty. _All the things he was. All the things everyone else was. _Coordinated, _for one.

If Carlisle's theory of that you would pass along with you what was the strongest of your human traits, then _what? _I'd have the ability to trip- and this time not crush my nose, or break my arm, but to _paralyze _all the people who might be on the sidewalk at that particular moment.

They could then die, I imagined. And it would be my fault.

Edward could say he loved me in _so _many words, while I could just say "We'll I'm here." He could say that I was everything worth in his life, and I would _completely _ignore the words and just stare at him. Incredulously.

He could easily find someone who would accept him, who would _love _him through and through. Who was _not _obsessed with looking at him 24/7. Who could see beyond him. Who could be more to him, than I ever was or ever could be.

And yet here I was. The idiot. _Hoping _he'd come back for me. _Hoping _that I'd be enough for him. I hoped to be loved by someone who was far better than I was, who was far better than I could _ever _be.

I was a failure. A joke.

I was poor, for one.

Stupid, for another.

Anything _but _coordinated, to add something else on.

And I was ugly. How could he love someone as ugly as _me?_

Someone who knew none of the designer outfits, hadn't even heard of things such as Gucci, and Calvin Klein until recently…How could he love me when he was so great.

I was a gold digger then, I decided. He was filthy rich, deciding to get me an _Audi, _a 50,000 dollar car at no less (NOTE: HOW would I know what the actual price of that is. I'm not going on and looking it up for an FY!).

He wanted to treat me to money, like all of Catherine Zeta- Jones husbands did to her in Intolerable Cruelty, in which she was a huge gold digger until she fell in love with a somewhat lawyer, George Clooney, who always tried to bring her down. They got married, she got him to rip up the prenuptial without saying anything, and then they were getting divorced.

Few days, tops.

And now it was _me _who felt like Catherine. Who was prancing around with the richest kid who probably ever _lived, _or something like that.

Who had infinity resources to sell.

Like selling Carlisle's father's cross for one thing could bring in over 6 million dollars just like that. And everything Charlie, Renee, Phil and I combined could never even add up to total a _hundredth _of that. My college savings, which I had been collecting all my life were less than 1500 dollars. Regular kids college savings 15 thousand, no less.

And even that wasn't their own. That was what their parents gave them.

And so here the true Isabella Marie- the Swan part could go, because I didn't _deserve _to be a Swan, not calling Charlie and all- was revealed. I could already picture Jessica.

"_Yeah, this girl I knew. MAJOR gold digger- went towards of the richest boys who ever LIVED. Yeah sweetie, I know. She was a hoodwink. She seduced him with false lies someway or another, for gods sake, she wasn't even _pretty! _I know, I know. I'm not usually this mean, but she really was something. She hurt me in so many ways just as well you know. Disappearing, making me tell her things that would later break apart. If it wasn't for her, then Mike would have come to me sooner._

"_She couldn't even stand up straight- did you know that? She couldn't play sports, her teammates in gym never passed to her. She usually, when running or something like it would trip over someone and send like 20 people falling down. And what else, did you say? Oh yes, she wasn't even smart to excuse everything else. She puked at the sign of blood. She failed in classes- like trig for example. She was a snob really, if you look at it positively, being in an ADVANCED program and all of that in Phoenix. Prancing around in Spaghettis' and shorts 24/7 in her albino features."_

Even though I knew Jessica would never go that low, Jessica probably would learn my true nature in a few years. After I was dead, I reconciled. DEAD!

I was so excited. I was still falling too. It was absolutely _amazing _of what you could think into your last moments. So amazing.

Edward would be happy and rid of me once and for all. He'd be safe- not having to give up his immortality for me once again. He'd be so happy, I reckoned.

I was grinning despite where I was. The grin stopped however when I fell in head first into someone's cold, pale arms.

I wanted to cry. Hundreds of feet of falling still brought me to them. I didn't look that much into the face though, and then I sighed with relief. The cold- one I was seeing here. They had red eyes. I wouldn't have to go through this much longer.

Despite myself, I started laughing.

I wouldn't be laughing for that much longer, however.

**Note: Wow. I wanted to reveal so much more in this chapter, but I forgot what I wanted to put down. Sorry again that this took me so long. I have to make a few more chapters after this, even though I have to meet a friend like in fifteen minutes. Okay, so I'm going to go now- but that doesn't excuse NOT REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOGHT OF HER UNDERMINDING HERSELF LIKE THIS! **

**THE OTHER CHAPTERS WON'T (PROBABLY) BE LIKE THIS AFTER, I'll GO TO ACTION SOON ENOUGH!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. Ruining a life

**Memo: OHMIGOD!- I just realized what date it was…I last updated on the ninth or something, and it's the 25th now- I honestly thought it was the 15th- OHMIGOD- I am so sorry, I'm going to update like two other stories after this then, because I think they've been waiting just as long…To explain some things about the last chapter I have a review by Vinestar below, who said it was okay if I posted it here. I lost quite a few stats actually, with the last chapter- a few alerts and I think a favorite or two…but then again, I gained quite a few as well- lol**

_That seemed so unlike Bella- Vinestar_

Okay- reason for that. Bella- Edward suicide. Bella never believed that she could love or do anything like this before she met Edward. She had a crush on Romeo for God's sake…and so now, without Edward she's nothing. Bella, if you've read New Moon (tell me if you're reading this story and you haven't read it), was a _zombie _of all things. She didn't know what was going on, wasn't aware of conversations and so forth. There's only a certain point where she doesn't snap. She's amazed by how he loves her and everything, and now without him, there you lose her- completely. She fell in love, and now it crushed her, slowly breaking her from behind.

_That sure was a long ways to fall- not sure if I can say who said this, since I didn't ask._

Okay. When people are dying, they're like thinking all these things that they would never have thought of before. Final thoughts. Final thoughts go on FOREVER!- There really is no stopping point to your thoughts, you thinking you're going to die and so forth- and so she thought of all of this while falling. Tell me if you don't understand it.

**Disclaimer: Not going to happen…**

**Bella's View-**

I'm going to be killed! My conscious told me. Killed! Perhaps this would be even more painful then falling off of the cliff, or perhaps I thought, this would be better, since what if I _didn't _die from falling off the cliff, and instead was treated at a hospital and then brought back. I didn't want to take that risk.

My blood started pounding, in excitement actually, as the vampire put me down and examined me.

"How _strange," _a voice mused under me. Soft, enchanting, and melodious…my head told me.

"Yes," another voice, smooth and lovely rang out afterward.

"Her blood…" one trailed off.

"Smells good," the softer and lovelier- female- voice finished. "But why?"

"Volturi," the male, I now assumed, spat.

"Yes," the female said. They were talking about me, I knew. About my blood. But why wasn't I dead yet?

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice strong and demanding, despite my whatever 100x meters fall.

"She?" the female said incredulously- the pitch in her voice amazed. I looked up to see her, brushing my hair off of my face. The female, I now saw, had a chestnut hair color, her skin like mine- but tanner, I noticed. Her eyes were a strange peach color, I saw- not red like James, or any of the other little vampires I had pleasure in meeting.

"Yes?" I demanded, wanting to know what she was getting at. I was getting annoyed actually, why wasn't I dead yet?

"What are you?" the male asked. Looking up to see him now, I saw his face was majestic- beauty without compromise. His hair, cut neatly across his face was dark and beautiful, his skin just like the woman's- his companion I could only assume, and his eyes peach, like hers, as well…

"My name's Bella," I pranced- not hiding the irritation in my voice, "thank you very much."

"Julie," the female vampire said, crushing my hand in hers. I saw a strained smile, playing on her lips- and I realized she was trying to break me…but why couldn't she?

"James," the other one said. _James, _I thought, _why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? It would have been so much better as well if he had, then I wouldn't have to go through this…this heartbreak. _

"What are you?" I gasped. They weren't like Edward, I knew, they're skin and they're eyes…unlike anything I'd seen before, and yet they're beauty radiated inhumanly.

"Vampires," the male answered, grinning wickedly- his teeth glistening.

"But you aren't human," the female trailed off.

"And you aren't vampires," I snorted. I was disgusted now, they were clearly like me, despite what they were saying about my blood, despite the coldness of their skin, and so forth…

"Our eyes change color," the female then explained. "You…" she began. "You're the Cullen's mate aren't you?"

"_What?' _I snapped.

"I think I saw you…" Julie, I suppose, then said. "you were dead. And the boy…the boy asked to die…something about some lover, and that was _you," _she reviled.

"NO!" I barked. "It wasn't. I've lived in…" I searched my mind for where I might be, "Notting Hill all my life."

"This isn't Notting Hill," the male- James- now spoke up. "Tell me why you're here."

"Suicide," I shrugged, giving up, and held up my arm. "Here, you can drink it. I know you aren't _vegetarians _or whatever. Your eyes were red when you caught me, and now they're peach or something…but whatever. Just kill me."

"Why?" they asked in unision, confusion kitting their brows.

"I…"struggling for words came up with, "am pregnant. I'm pregnant," I said. "Now kill me. Two for the price of one…always the better deal."

"You aren't," the female said. "And I'm right."

"Does it matter?" I snapped. "Just TAKE my life, for God's sake. I don't want it. And before you kill someone who really _wants _to live, just take mine."

"Your smell,' the man said. "It's got something to it. It won't let us…only reason I really caught you actually."

"Only reason I told him to," the female corrected.

Seeing how this was getting me nowhere, and before my thoughts could return to me, I started walking away. This was pointless, and pretty soon an unnecessary subject would be brought up that I didn't want to take any part in.

"Wasn't Victoria looking for you?" the female then asked. And I froze at her words…Victoria, I knew, wanted to do something worse than kill me. I might live if I stayed there, in eternal torment or whatever. I couldn't live with that.

"Take me for yourself," I challenged, turning around to face the couple. "I don't mind. Only human to ever say so." Sadly, they were too pondered in thought to accept it.

I continued to walk away. They were talking though, I knew, behind hushed breaths which I couldn't make out. Though talking about _me, _I knew. And hopefully ending my life for me.

My enthusiasm sparked to a dead high.

"I have a better idea," Julie now said, grinning happily. "This could be of some fun actually, keeping you alive."

"What?" I asked. They weren't going to kill me, I thought. "What do you mean?"

"We'll use you as bait then Bella," the male said. "Victoria's a friend of ours of course…and the Cullens- why, everyone knows about them. Largest clan around. They'd do anything, I know. Especially that boy…" he trailed off, lost in thought once again.

"That's ridiculous," I pointed out. "He doesn't care about me, despite what he thinks. He's not going to do anything."

"He will!" Julie's voice echoed- the excitement in her voice pouring. I could see she was looking for a thrill, and now had finally found it.

"What are you saying," I asked.

"You're like something rare," James said, hugging his Julie to his chest, and grinning wickedly at me once more, "And this will be fun. Like blackmail," he smiled.

"They'll kill you," I pointed out. "They-"

"Not with you though," he interrupted. "We know what extents they can go to protect a human…especially the-"

But then he stopped, and I confused- continued to stare at them, fully turning my body around to look at them. They seemed to be lost in thought and turning around, for some unapparent reason.

"Wait!" I called after them. There was still a chance they might kill me- but then I realized in horror, that they wanted me to live longer…using me as bait- making me wait endless hours in which I knew I would think only about one thing- person actually- in particular. And then they turned around.

"Yes!" the female crowed. "We can-" but then she stopped again, and the couple turned around and continued to walk away, several times twitching and so forth as they continued…

I, confused, continued to stare after them. They were walking at a dead on- human's pace. I didn't understand it…and as they walked into the wood, and thanks to the beginning of day night, I couldn't see them anymore. I looked after them, as Jasper emerged.

"_Jasper," _I croaked.

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it?"

"You can't leave him…"

"You can't take me back," I bargained.

To which he replied, "Watch me."

And all of a sudden, my world collapsed. I didn't want to ruin his life, he was probably already back to being a vampiric thing, his body already being used to it. He was probably fine and happy, happier then he'd ever been before now, and finally grateful that I was gone. The nuisance in his life.

And now, here was Jasper- the reason Edward wanted to leave me in the first place. Here was Jasper, wanting to take me back to him. Back to ruining his life.

And as I thought through all of this, I realized there was no going back. Jasper, his eyes, I saw- were peach.

Somehow the Volturi had made it that my blood rejected their kind.

And now here I was, about to do the one thing I never thought I'd do. Destroy someone, destroy the one and only person I loved.

**Edward's View-**

The Volturi were being ridiculous, I knew. I knew I could get them mad, mad at me of course. And then they'd end my life.

And then I'd be happy.

And then Bella would be happy.

And then all would work out in her favor.

She wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, me who had ruined her life, almost killed her.

Me, who I knew, she was more than willing to die for at a certain point.

And that wouldn't happen now, I knew. Bella could be happy.

I could be happy.

I could be dead.

**Note: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. In both our favors

**Memo: Wow…I topped 115 reviews…THANK YOU GUYS! I'm updating sooner than I thought I would actually- it's my birthday today!- well, actually yesterday, but my Michigan's time frame…it's today

* * *

**

**I have to ask you guys something in general- I have an assignment in science with taking a survey if your dog's paws smell like frito's (chips)- definitely an interesting one…but PLEASE tell me, for my birthday!- and review too…you can't forget that…lol

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ha!- You're funny…**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's View-**

I was delirious with thoughts…there were SO many endless ideas I could use, and I was more than excited.

I could go on the radio, I know, and expose them for what they were.

They couldn't read my thoughts I knew, and so I could hang blood in front of one of them…and then videotape then pouncing on it and show it on national television.

I could go back to Forks, for another thing…and talk to the Quilulete Tribe. They'd side with me I knew- though I wouldn't let them hurt my family of course, only the Volturi and everyone else.

Just _too _many ideas. I crossed them out quickly in my head, these three the final ones. The last one I knew, would still put Carlisle and the rest of them in jeopardy…and it would take too long to get to Forks. So that wasn't an option.

Down to two.

I went to the one right above that. Going on national television would ruin everything for everyone as well- Carlisle especially, everything he had built. It would also cause a war that probably couldn't be prevented…it too was crossed down.

Down to one.

Now that radio, I imagined, could really come in use for Bella- the new one Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper had gotten her. Now she could see me destroy myself…no, I corrected, not see- she hated me, which she had every right to- but hear me destroy myself. That would make her most happy, I imagined.

Even with the Quilulete and the television, it would never have told what happened to me- like Bella probably would want to know so she could move on forever with her life without some huge burden on her back.

I yelped with happiness at the thought. I felt like such a girl…(**I SWEAR no offense to girls…I'm one just as well- and like, ALL girls yelp, most anyway…)**

I quickly browsed through all of them in my head. I wanted to get this over with quickly…but I only knew a little Italian. Oh well, I imagined, I could make do with what I had.

I thought of all the radio stations quickly in my head that I knew of…Le teanta la Turna, Ci ciensi Ra Leas (**I'm making these up, I doubt that even a remote part of them resembles anything in Italian, lol- I'm NOT looking it up by the way, it would take me like half an hour to do so)**

It was so much fun…all these little radio stations I could boost up to over all of Italian's favorite…the story that revealed the secret behind "St Marcus's Day", and the actual history behind vampires…this was going to be fun, I marveled.

And then, while on the hot streets, in the sun no less- the feeling of the sun grazing down on my neck, experiencing it for the first time in so long…the one in Forks and all the other places we had ever gone to never showed a ray this strong- the ray everyone except for my kind- my old kind- had never really gotten to experience.

I was looking for a car, picking one out actually, there not being so much to choose from. Not one that would be fast anyway…or at least not one that I couldn't break into- with my newfound happy-go-lucky human abilities.

There was a Nissan on one end of the street…totally recked. There was a Honda accord somewhere else…recked as well. And those were the only two un-locked cars, I didn't think the owners would have much trouble not bothering to lock it- on account no one would ever steal it. I considered them however…briefly- but the families who had them must have been poor, like all Italians nowadays were actually.

It was then that a Turbo caught my eye…totally stylish, small, and could navigate quite fast through streets. I noticed the owner, a tall woman- almost my height I could make out, in a fur polar coat- the fashion sense kind- wearing glasses, and a hat.

The woman stepping out of her car, walked two steps away and then dropped her purse- and was on her knees looking for the keys so she could lock it. I took my chance at that point then…dashing to her side and beginning to help her- thankful I couldn't see her face now, it would change dramatically when she was in tears from the beautiful boy who had helped her gather her things…and then runs of with her car.

I quickly pocketed it.

And when she had everything back in her purse, she merely started looking through it with a nod towards my direction, and muttering a small "thanks."

It was then that I walked of towards her car…opened the door and got in, looking behind me she was still going through her purse.

"Sorry," I yelled towards her, my eyes on the mirror so I wouldn't hit her.

"You should be," she said, suddenly right beside me, shaking her head- the hat falling of, revealing her hair- long and gold-, and taking her glasses of. "Haven't spoken to you in awhile Edward," she said. It was Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I asked, trying to hide the shock in my voice. I was angry…she would ruin my plan.

"Hi to you too then," she rolled her eyes. I jumped out of the car then, immediately- I didn't want her there, and she couldn't follow me either, she had to put her hat and glasses back on to get in the sun…

And then, jumping out- there was a high pitched laugh in front of me. Dang, I thought, I never had realized how fast we actually were.

"No you don't" she chuckled, her glasses and hat right in place, hiding her face from the sun.

"I know what you're doing Edward," she warned, shaking her gloved finger in front of my face, "And I assure you, that you are _not _leaving my site. You were never as smart as Bella anyway…I doubt you'll be able to escape."

I had to admit that she was right however. Bella had somehow tricked Jasper _and _Alice…together. And I was easily the most frustrated person there was, and I knew I could never get past someone as cunning as Rosalie.

Ego or not, she was definitely the best at this stuff.

(**Means she's good, if your confused, at keeping him in check- so he won't escape. I'll explain why she's here next chapter).**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's View-

* * *

**

"Ja-Jasper," I stuttered, his name coming in parts from my mouth. "Please don't…"

"No Bella," he said sternly, shaking his head. "It's for the best."

"No it's not," I started crying. "Please don't take me back Jasper," I weeped, the tears coming from my eyes without my permission…

"Edward can't live without you Bella," he said. "I'm doing it for him, and besides…I saw what you did up there. I saw how you never tried to bargain with them either- I'm not an idiot, despite what you and Alice think…" he snorted.

"Alice?" I asked, confused. "She's here too?"

Maybe she would understand, I giddied. And then she could help me commit suicide, and persuade Jasper to go away and forget about me altogether. And then Jasper's thoughts wouldn't intercede with Edward's mind reading, and Edward could be happy knowing that I'd be of no interference to him anymore!

"No," he rolled his eyes, seeing my mood dampen considerably. "She's not."

"Oh."

"So why were you begging them to kill you, Bella, if not trying to escape your _feelings _for my brother?"

"It's for the best," I said, repeating his line. "And why are you here?"

"I'm not about to spend the next fifty years, side by side Edward despite what he wants to do to himself now that you're gone- with him moping around. I don't meet people like this Bella, ever really. I know I barely know you, but I know without Edward, that you'd be nothing, that he'd be nothing. I-"

"Stop it Jasper," I screeched, the tears coming uncontrollably now- I couldn't dab on them at least. "Don't feed my lies like this…"

"Bella-" he started.

"No," I interrupted him, wiping my face with my sleeve, "Please don't do this to me Jasper, I've gone through too much of this to see it again," I whimpered.

"I'm sorry for what I did Bella," he insisted, "but I-"

"Just _stop _it Jasper," I screamed at him. "I don't _care _what you did at _all. _But _please _let me live my life now…I can't face him Jasper, you have to understand that- you have to. I can't go through loss like that again. I just can't…I don't want to be left again- I don't," I repeated, shaking my head through all of that. Thankfully, the tears were coming to a close.

"Too bad that's not in your power though," he shrugged, not even listening to what I had been saying, "I'm taking you whether you like it or not."

"You can't!" I cried.

"You're only human Bella," he said. "What can a human do to stop a vampire?"

_Indeed, _I thought. _What could I do? I hadn't stopped him from almost leaving me certainly for one thing…and then perhaps, _I giddied up at the thought, _he'd leave for real this time! And then he could be happy!_

_He could leave me, and once and for all, get it over with. _

"Okay Jasper," I crooned. The tears were all gone now. Edward would leave me again, he knew what was right now, and he was smart enough to know that I wasn't good for him.

Things could work out.

In both our favors.

* * *

**Note: THANKS FOR READING!**

**But PLEASE for my birthday or whatever (I swear it is) REVIEW**

**And my other thing too, if you don't mind…can you tell me if your dog's paws smell like frito's and what type of dog it is…lol**

**I'm laughing as I right this.**

**I swear the frito's thing was an assingnment.**

**I can't guarantee a next update date however, just to let you know. REVIEW!**


	18. Romeo and Juliet

**MEMO: Thank you guys to all who reviewed! And thanks for the dog thing as well- the teacher thought I had spent four hours on AIM, but whatever. THANK YOU!**

**THIS IS THE END! TELL me what you guys thought of the WHOLE story in general, if you haven't reviewed before, PLEASE do now!! I'm begging you!!- REVIEW!!**

**NOTE: TELL ME HOW THIS IS CONFUSING! I want to clarify it up for you guys so PLEASE TELL ME! I had a review last chapter telling me that she wouldn't read it anymore because it was too confusing! TELL ME! I'll FIX IT!**

**Disclaimer: Le, le, le- I'm pretending like I'm not hearing you

* * *

**

**Edward's View-

* * *

**

"Rose," I begged, "you can't be serious. She doesn't want anything to do with me." I couldn't say her name though.

"_Rose," _I begged, grabbing her sleeve, and trying again. She wasn't listening to me. "_I'm begging you Rosalie. Just let me go!"_

She still wasn't listening.

"_Rosy!" _I tried again, she hated it whenever someone called her Rosy- only Emmet got away with it sometimes.

"Edward," she said, not bothering to look my way. "You know how our family would fall apart if you weren't there. Suicide's not an option," she said simply, responding at last to my tens of pleas.

"_Please Rose," _I said. "I can't even _commit _suicide, or I wouldn't be here in front of you right now. I want to go the radio station and I-"

"Save me the excuse lover boy," she rolled her eyes dramatically. I didn't have to look at her to know she was doing that. "You would go to the radio station and expose us for what we really are. No one would believe you on that you know, but then you'd get angry and start telling them little tidbits. And then Carlisle and Esme, and-"

"I would _never _hurt Carlisle and Esme, Rose," I roared. She was such an idiot. "I would rather-"

"Just shut up Edward," I could feel her rolling her eyes again. "That would never work. No one would believe you until you start showing up evidence. Someone would move into kill you, and then-"

"I can't be killed though Rosy," I grimaced. No matter how much I wanted to be, I knew I couldn't. I hated the Volturi.

"Whatever," she just said, and continued on driving. I had no idea where we were going, but as I saw the border pass into France, I suddenly felt my heart do flips. I didn't like this one bit.

"Why France?" I squeaked. I hated feeling so weak, so fragile that I would never be able to stop her. She was faster than I, stronger than I, and smarter than myself as well…I hated girls, they were all like that.

"Reason for travel, Mrs.," the man at the booth said, looking towards my direction.

"_Miss," _Rosalie illustrated, taking her sunglasses and hat off at a certain point. "This is just my brother-" I _knew _she was rolling her eyes at this as well- "he's a bit in a mental state. We're going to go visit our dear Mother in France."

"What happened to a plane trip?" The border patrol asked, I knew he wasn't supposed to be asking that.

"He scares other passengers," she shuddered. I'd hit her if I could…

"Oh," the man nodded sympathetically, not looking as if he actually believed her. I could see from his expression he hated women.

"That'll be 5 euro to pass then," he said, holding out his hand. I stared at him in shock- why wasn't he asking about citizenship? Passports? City of stay? Length of stay? _Weapons? _

"Here's just a bit extra," Rosalie winked at him, ruffled her hair, and sped off.

"What was _that?" _I asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I do it all the time."

"I wish Emmet was here…" I trailed off. I would have thought of telling him, if I lived that long that was.

"He helped me master it actually," she laughed, she was so cruel. "You aren't the only one whose good at getting past people dear brother," she said.

"Let me go Rose," I said then, suddenly. I didn't know where this was heading, and I didn't want to find out. Every minute took us farther away from the Volturi, and my ever pending death.

"Edward," she sighed, frustrated. "No."

"Why not?" I asked. "I swear I won't do that radio thing anymore. I won't reveal you," I lied, desperate that she'd believe me. "I swear-"

"Just shove it up your-" she started to say, but then stopped abruptly, and began to talk to herself. "This is stupid, Jasper and Be-"

"Um, what?" I asked her then, hoping I'd heard wrong.

"Belinda," she finished, suddenly looking towards me and shaking her head excitedly. "Jasper and Belinda are waiting for us. They're-"

"Belinda?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Yuh-huh. Belinda's a magical fairy who lives in…far, far away Edward. You know-"

"It's her isn't it?" I asked, the words not even being a question. I didn't want to say her name, and I didn't want it confirmed.

"I'm taking you to Bella whether you like it or not," she shrugged. "You're only human now Edward. What can a human do to stop a vampire?"

Far, far away- I didn't know Bella was hearing the same lines.

**(FROM LAST CHAPTER).**

* * *

**Bella's View-**

* * *

"Jasper," I tried once more. "I don't love him. He left me. I don't-"

"Please be quiet Bella," he said, suddenly making me drowsy. I didn't want to sleep…and yet I couldn't fight it. And I did fall asleep…crying all the way.

"Wake up Bella," Jasper knugged my shoulder gently. "We're here."

"Where?" I asked, weary and confused. My dreams, nightmares actually, had brought me through the realities of what would have happened when he left…the thoughts in Alice's mind had been definite of that doing, and I had found out that this why she had agreed to change me in the first place- not that it had done any good anyway.

"The city of lights," he replied, interrupting my thoughts. The car suddenly came to a halt.

"Las Vegas?" I asked, the confusion stirring me up.

"No," he stared at me specutively. "Paris. The _real _city of lights."

"Oh," I said. "What's in Paris?"

"Lover boy," he shrugged.

I was all the way up now. "I don't _love _him," I started to cry, suddenly hysteric. Why was Jasper doing this to me? What I had I ever done to him? "He hates me. I know he does! He wanted to leave me. He-"

But then Jasper stopped me again with a wave of calmness…I hated him. "Who are you talking about Bella?" he asked me, confusion knitting his brows. I suddenly felt another wave of tranquility flow through me- believability.

"Oh," I nodded understanding. I couldn't fight the senses. "It's not him then. Okay," I jumped, happy. I didn't know who it was, but at least it wasn't him. Jasper had listened to me after all…

He began to unbuckle his seat belt at that point then, and got out of the car- I followed. "Where are we going in Paris?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he smiled. It was dark outside, I could see- the lights only alluminated so much. The nighttime sky was beautiful…like Van Gogh's painting I suddenly recalled. "Here's a handkerchief," he grinned, and put it around my eyes, his eyes were fidgeting I could tell- nervous. I felt another wave of tranquility shoot through me…

"What's happening?" I asked, I was so lightheaded, for I couldn't make sense of anything. (**NOTE: This means that she's not able to make sense of anything, if you're confused, of what Jasper is doing or saying thanks to the waves or whatever he shot through her).**

"Let's go Bella," he said, and grabbed my hand cautiously. It's coldness however shook me awake, and I seemed to wake up out of the trance I was in. Jasper was manipulating me, I noticed. The wave of hysterics I had gotten had suddenly disappeared, Jasper had just asked a question- one which gave away nothing. I remembered his smile then- cautious. When he was tying the handkerchief around my eyes…he'd been fidgeting as well. And we were in Paris- the city of love as well. What would he have in Paris?

And then it hit me all over again, the hysteria. He was taking me to _him- _I didn't want to say his name- all over again.

"Why are you doing this to me Jasper," I crumbled. "He wanted to leave me," I cried, "was going to. And now you're taking me to him…"

"He loves you Bella," he replied. I was suddenly drowsy all over again, apparently Jasper didn't want me to argue on this. I almost forgot all my thoughts…almost.

"Please don't do this," I begged, my voice only a whimper.

"I have to," he replied. He didn't say anything after that, and neither did I. My tears spoke up for it, I could suddenly feel my blouse starting to get wet.

"I don't love him anymore Jasper," I tried again, desperate. I had no idea where he was leading me. "I don't."

"You've forgotten I've got a built in lie detector," he tried to joke, it being a waste. I had forgotten about that…

"But you can feel the pain," I gushed, trying once more. "I can't see him…and you know that."

"I'm not Alice that you can argue with," his tone suddenly becoming hard. I shut up. I didn't like where this was going…

After about 15 minutes of walking around blindly however, he finally took of the handkerchief, and said, "Open your eyes Bella," his cool breath knocking more sense into me.

The same time I opened mine however, so did Edward. There was Rosalie behind him, Jasper behind me, and then they were suddenly gone. It was only himself and me…on the most romantic spot in the World.

The Eiffel Tower.

I, however, saw it as something different- the cliff hadn't worked, I reconciled. There was only us two on top of here, an interaction I never wanted to go through…and a impossible distance to leap from.

And I began to run, at the top speed I could conjure up, stretching my arms to emancipate my fall, wishing for death to come as a rush. I couldn't do this, I knew. I couldn't live like this, I couldn't face him. Rosalie had dragged him here, he probably wanted to come here to stamp on my face how he hated me. He wanted to-

But then three words caught me from the edge. "I love you," he said, and I turned around to look at him. His words were sincere, his eyes like emeralds…but he was too late. I had tripped, and I had fell.

I cried all the way down, for I couldn't live like this anymore. He had been sincere, and he _did _love me. And for the first time in my life, I realized that. And I fell then…to my death.

What happened then astounded me. Someone had caught my hand, but only in midair. Edward was falling with me somehow, his hand enclosed around my own. We were falling through our deaths.

"Bella Swan," he shouted as we fell, "I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you too," I breathed, my last words.

My mind had stopped then…and his as well.

We loved each other, and that's all that would ever matter. Life and death didn't.

Love is a battlefield, I had remembered.

And the battlefield had won partways.

It had taken both our lives, but it had brought us together. It could only win to a certain extent...like Romeo and Juliet. **(NOTE- VOLTURI LIED)**

* * *

**NEWSCAST**

* * *

"_We now bring you this report of two people falling of the Eiffel Tower. It was a rather strange phenomenon actually, for the two had somehow managed to hold hands as they fell. _

"_The bodies aren't identifiable yet, but several Americans here are claiming it to be something else"._

"_Like Romeo and Juliet," a girl said, her face small and pixie like- rather beautiful. "Just call it that."_

"_How?" the television newscaster asked her. _

"_The story's too long to tell."_

"_Can't be," the newscaster responded. "No story's too long."_

"_This one is though," she said, and suddenly left the camera. A beautiful boy with blonde hair walking side by side her…_

"_Romeo and Juliet lived and died together," another girl commented, her golden hair flying off her shoulders. "Just think of it as that."_

_And she walked away as well, her hair bouncing off her shoulders, a muscular boy by her, a well-known doctor and his wife walked side-by side. _

_They weren't heard from again.

* * *

_

**NOTE: THIS WAS THE FINALE! I HAD NEVER PLANNED IT TO BE THIS WAY! REVIEW! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**

* * *

Return to Top 


	19. The story's over but what abouta sequel

The story is now over…

I'm SOOOO eternally thankful to all you guys who

Have reviewed just SO much…there are quite a few of you- but I appreciate you guys A LOT for doing it- especially those who did it five times or more…

The stats if you guys want to see it-

Stats-

It's your fault-25,712 words, 18 chapters, approximately 10,000 hits (yeah!), 2 C2's (sadly including my own- I feel like such a loser, lol), over 134 reviews (WOW), 24 favorites, and 36 alerts…from when I last checked of course

So the end, I know- surprised a lot of you guys with the whole Romeo and Juliet setting- believe me, it surprised me as well because I wanted a wedding proposal at the end…

So the main purpose of this was to thank all you guys, and to ask you guys this SERIOUS QUESTION!

Do you want me to make a sequel?

I somehow made Bella come back to life- and I can probably make do with the two of them (I don't care if I'm giving the plot away, it might not even happen) coming back to life and so forth. Do you WANT ME TO?

I won't if I don't get enough people telling me to- and I won't if people say they don't want me to. I can also explain a lot of things there as well. I know sequels are NEVER as big as the original, and I know most of you guys will probably not read it, but seriously DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL?

Review!

Message me!

Email me!

I would say call me- but no…lol!

Oh- and thanks to the following three people especially who've helped me with this story along the way-

Loveatfirstsite2,

Moonlight313,

And,

Rippedskies

I also WIDELY recommend reading their Twilight stories, their like a MILLION times better than any three of mine- which I have to publicize, sorry- but I'm desperate, lol

BUT TELL ME!

THANKS AGAIN!

I'll talk to you guys later then, whatever you decide!

Faithfully yours-

Zinthafan!

P.S.- I won't post authornotes again, I know they sound like chapters, but still- and if I'm writing a sequel, the people who reviewed or messaged will know- since I don't want to waste your guyse's email or whatever- or I might, lol, never know.


	20. SEQUEL One more life to live!

**THERE'S a SEQUEL after all!!**

**It's called One More Life to Live , and was JUST posted!!**

**I want to thank you guys SO much!!**

**Don't know what you'll think of it- **

**But please read it and tell me!!**

**Thank you all VERY much!!**

**SERIOUSLY!!**

**THANKS!!**


End file.
